


Our Next Path

by thextruth



Series: Our love and life [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thextruth/pseuds/thextruth
Summary: Mulder and Scully are happily married, living in the unremarkable house and raising their wonderful son William, and now, they are ready to receive a new addition to the family. Will everything be fine?





	1. New News

The Unremarkable House

  


He wakes up at 1:50 am and there's no sign of Scully, she has been sneaking around from the bed in the last few weeks late at night and he has to know why. He goes to check on William, the almost four year old is sleeping peacefully, he enters the room and wraps him up, giving him a kiss on the forehead, the little boy sighs and turns his head away from him, there's no sign of Scully in the room so he goes to the hallway again. He hears a noise in the bathroom and he goes down the stairs without making noise, while walking down he sees Scully walking towards the kitchen, he looks at her until she opens the fridge and takes out some ice cream, she takes a spoon and stays eating ice cream at the counter looking out the window. He looks at her and smiles, almost five years living together in that house, their home, that beautiful redhead has taught him what happiness and true love is. He walks slowly towards her and wraps her in his arms from behind, hiding his face in her hair, she jumps in fright, dropping the spoon into the ice cream jar ‘Jesus Christ, Mulder’ she says with a trickle of voice, he kisses her neck smiling ‘I’m sorry, honey’ she sighs and puts her hands on his arms caressing him slowly ‘You’re cold’ she says in a whisper, he caresses her cheek with the tip of his nose ‘I was missing you’ she pulls away from him to turn around and look at him 'I'm sorry, I can’t sleep' he frowns putting his hands on her hip bones ‘Insomnia?’ she nods looking down to his chest ‘a little’

 

She turns to pick up the ice cream jar again and walks to the table, takes a seat and continues to eat away from him. He looks out towards the night and how the moonlight bathes the trees outside, then turns towards hers and see her lost expression, he takes a sit next to her and tilts his head ‘Can you share your ice cream?’ she shakes her head without looking at him ‘Nop’ she’s making that “I don’t wanna talk” Scully face and he sighs ‘What's up Scully?’ she gives him a fleeting glance and looks at the living room blinking repeatedly as if to keep away the tears ‘Nothing’ he extends his hand to her and hold her arm staring at her ‘You're eating ice cream in the middle of the night and don't wanna share it, you have insomnia and I’m sleeping like a baby when is usually the other way around, there's definitely something going on, Scully!’

 

Scully sighs and looks inside the bowl, her bottom lip tremble and a tear roll down her cheek, Mulder looks at her worried and squeeze her arm ‘Come on, Scully. You know you can tell me anything’ she looks at him pouting, with a nervous expression ‘I… God!.. I run some tests on me yesterday and…’ she starts to sob unable to go on. He takes her hand to his lips to kiss it with half a smile ‘And? … Was it positive?’ she gasps and looks at him in surprise breathing fast ‘What? How?’ he smiles without taking his gaze from her ‘You been throwing up all your food, and although you tried to cover the noise by emptying the bathroom, I heard you, I have prevented you from falling to the ground twice after getting sick right in front of me, you have been experiencing mood changes and even William has been a victim of them, I'm not a doctor, but we have been pregnant before… and I know you Scully, like anybody else will!’

She keeps crying looking at him and frowning ‘So? Are we pregnant?’ she laughs and nods in tears, he gets up from the chair with a big smile and lifts her in his arms by the waist, she crosses her arms on his neck and her legs on his waist laughing, he kisses her deep playing with his tongue inside her mouth ‘Why were you afraid to tell me?’ she frowns a little blushed ‘I don’t know, I thought that maybe you didn't want more children’ he looks at her frowning ‘What? I want everything with you, ten children if you want’ she smiles and pecks his lips against hers ‘Ten? I think two is enough Mulder, thank you very much’ he bites her lower lip with a smirk, he pulls her down on the table with his hands still on her ass ‘So how far are we?’ she looks down squinting her eyes, that expression she always does when she tries to remember, and that he adores. ‘Uh.. I’m not sure, 7 weeks maybe’ he caresses her hair with a look of devotion on his face ‘Another myracle hun, maybe life is just rewarding us for all our pain’ she giggles caressing his back ‘Maybe…’ she kiss him deeply and push him away getting down of the table, he watch her put the ice-cream jar back in the fridge and put the spoon in the sink then turn to him smiling and take his hand guiding him to the second floor, she goes to see her little boy while he looks at her from the threshold, and he can’t believe his luck.

 

If someone had told Fox William Mulder that he would marry Dana Katherine Scully and that he would have two children with her. He wouldn’t have believed it, he never saw himself as a normal man, much less as a family man, but that's something that he wouldn’t change for anything in the world, his family is all his happiness, and see Scully give a kiss to that little one who is half her and half him, is always surreal, after all, he is a simple man who loves those little daily moments that fill his whole life. When he returns to reality she is next to him kissing his cheek 'come on' she says holding his hand again, he follows her like a puppy smiling like a fool.

 

He lies behind her in a spoon position covering her belly with his hand, while she rests her head in his right arm ‘We are having a baby Scully! Are you happy?’ he whispers in her ear, she smile and caresses his hand with hers ‘Yes! Very... and you?’ he hides his face in the back of her neck kissing the base of the line of her hair ‘I'm thrilled, I really hope is an uber Scully!’ she snorts a laugh closing her eyes ‘A girl... That would be just perfect’

She turns towards him wrapping her leg between his, he smiles and pull a strand of hair away from her face ‘An uber Scully with your eyes’ he kisses the tip of her nose ‘and your nose’

She kiss him smiling ‘and your lips’ she caresses his hair making him shiver ‘and your hair’ he pulls her closer to him and kiss her deeply tasting each corner of her lips, she kisses his jaw and neck ‘and your perfect jawline’. He groans feeling her tongue all over his collarbone ‘Umm, I think this is taking another direction’ he says biting her lips ‘Maybe… Do you mind?’ she says with a seductive tone’ he takes her by the waist and puts her on top of him ‘Not at all’.


	2. Granny

The Unremarkable House

One week later

Saturday 11:32 pm

 

It’s a sunny day outside so Mulder decided to teach Will how to play baseball. Scully wasn’t very happy with the idea, even she knows how good is Mulder as a teacher, she believes William is still very little for that kind of games. Their anniversary is in two weeks and soon after that the little guy will be four years old, so Mulder decided it was a good time to start the lessons ignoring his wife.

 

She is making lunch and looking out of the window from time to time to make sure they're alright. Her mom is coming to visit his grandson and is the perfect time to tell her about the new baby. She knows that her mother will be delighted with the news, and if it is a girl it will be a double joy, since it would be her first, and perhaps only granddaughter.

 

‘Ok buddy, are you ready to hit the ball?’ the little boy looks at his dad with a serious expression ‘Yes sir’. Mulder smiles and puts the ball up ‘Alright, here it goes’ the little one takes the bat with force and puts himself in the position that his father taught him, ready to hit the ball. Mulder throws the ball with little force and William tries to hit it, but fails, that discourages him a bit, but Mulder doesn’t let him feel bad ‘It doesn't matter, here it goes again’ he says throwing another ball in his direction. The boy hits the ball this time and Mulder goes for it ‘Well done son, now go for the other ball’ the kid nods and takes a run while his father looks at him, but he stumbles over a stone and falls to the ground face down scraping a knee.

 

William begins to cry and Scully runs to the door to see what’s going on, Mulder carries him inside shushing him ‘Don't cry buddy that's a war bound, you are a brave boy’ the kid look at him with teary eyes and nods. Scully leaves the house and looks at them with concern ‘What happened?’ Mulder sees her expression and tries to reassure her ‘He was running for the ball and fall, nothing serious honey’ she frowns and opens the door for them to get inside and follows them to the bathroom. 

 

Mulder sits the little one on the toilet lid while Scully takes out disinfectant and cotton from a cabinet, she crouches in front of him while wetting the cotton with disinfectant liquid ‘Are you alright baby?’ he sobs wiping his tears with the back of his hand ‘I'm bleeding mommy’ she frowns ‘I know baby, but you’re a brave boy, and mommy is here, okay?’ he nods pouting. She passes the disinfectant through the wound making him jump for the burning, but she blows it to calm him down.

 

After a few seconds, he looks at each movement of his mother without flinching, as if enraptured, she takes out a gauze and covers the wound putting micropore on the corners. Mulder see the expression of the kid and smile ‘Hey Buddy, why do you look at Mommy like that?’ the child looks at him for a moment and looks back at his mother ‘Mommy is the best doctor in the world’ he says wrapping his arms around her neck, she gives him a loud kiss on the cheek ‘Are you feeling better?’ the boy nods pecking her lips loudly ‘Yes mommy’

 

She stands and the boy gets out of the bathroom and runs into the living room, Scully puts things back in the cabinet while smiling, Mulder hugs her from behind kissing her cheek, she turns her face looking at him with one eyebrow up ‘What?’ he asks her, she purses her lips ‘I hope this doesn't become a daily dish Mulder, I don't wanna see Will full of scars’. He half laughs pulling away from her ‘It was just a scratch on the knee, plus, he need learn to play and be strong’ she sighs closing the cabinet ‘You think he will play again after this?’ he frowns with concern ‘You think he will quit after this?’, she shakes her head ‘I don't know and I'm not going to discuss this right now, Mom is coming soon and I still need to finish the salad’ 

 

She tries to walk away but he holds her hand pulling her closer to him again ‘Ok, but first, a kiss’ she looks at him with a serious face and he kiss her forehead ‘Hey, I'm sorry, happy?’ she shakes her head ‘Not really, Mulder’ he crosses his arms over her at the height of her waist lifting her off the ground ‘Kiss me woman’ she laughs putting her arms on his shoulders and bringing his lips close to him, he finishes closing the distance between them kissing her with passion, ‘Alright Mulder, let me go’ she says in his lips ‘I can’t’ he answers still kissing her’ she tries to pull away but he deepens the kiss ‘Honey’ she says feeling her lips burning ‘Mulder, put me down now’ he sighs and do as she says, she smiles and peck his lips one last time before walking back to the kitchen.

 

There's a knock on the door and William runs to open ‘Will, what did I tell you about opening without asking who it is, honey?’ Scully says with her hands inside the salad bowl ‘I know mom’ the boys says stopping by the door ‘Who is it?’ Mulder stands behind the child to receive his visitor ‘Grandma’ says a voice outside.

 

The boy's face shines when he hears the voice of his grandmother and opens the door smiling happily ‘Granny!’ he says extending his arms towards her, she smiles as happy as he and hugs tight ‘How is my little boy?’ she says lifting him off the ground and walking inside with him in her arms. Mulder closes the door behind them ‘I'm fine granny’ he says resting his cheek on her shoulder, Maggie looks at Mulder and smiles ‘I’m sorry Fox, how are you?’ he smiles shaking his head ‘I’m fine mom, glad you’re here’

 

Scully washes her hands and walks towards her mom while she puts her grandson back on the floor, Maggie hugs her daughter with love ‘How are you my dear?’ Scully smiles pulling away from her ‘I’m fine mom, how are you doing?’ she smiles taking a sit in the couch ‘I’m fine dear’ William sits next to her and raises his leg to show the wound to his grandmother ‘Look at my war wound, granny’, Maggie looks at him with surprise ‘And how did that happen?’ the child puts brave a voice looking at his father ‘Playing baseball’ Scully sighs and walks back to the kitchen ‘Something that I hope will not happen again’ 

 

Margaret looks at Mulder realizing that her daughter is upset with him because of that, so she tries to fix it ‘It's just a scar dear, he has to learn to be strong, he’s a big boy now, right Will?’ the boy nods and Scully rolls her eyes concentrating on preparing lunch again. Margaret looks at Mulder and he shakes his head ‘Don't worry about it mom, everything is fine’,  she turns to Will again wanting to know his feeling about the subject ‘Will you play baseball again, dear?’ he nods enthusiastically ‘Yes granny, we will play again tomorrow’ 

 

Mulder looks to Scully who is also looking at him ‘Fine, you win’ she tells him just by moving her lips and raising her eyebrow, he laughs shaking his head and takes a sit in the chair next to the couch ‘And how is work Fox?’, he smiles thinking how lucky he is to have a mother-in-law who considers him her own son, ‘Very good, I have six classes this semester, so I have some free time with Will’ she smiles stroking his grandson's hair ‘That's great. Are you having fun with your dad?’ the child speaks with enthusiasm ‘Yeah, he teach me a lot of fun games and history with Lego’ she smiles pleased ‘That's a smart and fun dad, you’re a lucky boy’ 

 

Mulder smiles to her and then goes to the kitchen to help Scully with the dishes, she looks at him conciliatory and he gives her a fleeting kiss before setting the table. Scully serves lunch and then takes a sit next to her mom looking at Mulder so that he is the one who speaks, he clears his throat taking a sit as well ‘Mom, we have something to say, to you and to Will’ when the child is alluded, he looks at his father with surprise ‘To me daddy?’ he nods smiling ‘Yes buddy’ 

 

Maggie looks at them with impatience ‘What happens?’ Scully nods to Mulder and he continues ‘Well… We… We're expecting another child’ Margaret opens her lips with surprise and stands to go and hug her daughter ‘Oh my God!, those are wonderful news’ she says in a high tone ‘How far are you?’ Scully looks at her a little flushed ‘8 weeks, I think’ Maggie hugs her again smiling and Scully palms her back. The little boy looks at everyone confused ‘When is the other baby coming?’ he says frowning, Maggie pulls away from her daughter and takes a sit knowing this conversation is important.

 

Scully crouches down next to his chair and takes his hand ‘You're going to have a brother or sister in a few months, baby’ she puts his hand on her belly ‘Right now it's growing here’ he moves his face away from her with a deeper frown ‘What? Really?’ everybody laughs and he gets even more confused ‘And I can choose what I want?’ Scully shakes her head looking to her boy with tenderness ‘I'm afraid not love, but in a few weeks we'll know the sex’

 

Margaret puts her hands together in a prayer ‘Thank God we will know the sex this time’ Mulder smiles nodding, William looks at her mom with a weird expression ‘And what if I don't like it?’ she looks at Mulder out of the corner of her eye and looks at her son holding his hand ‘I think you will love it Will, a sibling is a great deal, you will be the older brother, so you must teach everything to him or her’. A special glow appears in the eyes of the little one ‘A big brother?’ he says thoughtful, Mulder smiles seeing his expression ‘That's a very important task buddy, are you ready for it?’ the boy thinks for a few seconds watching at her mom and dad and then answers with enthusiasm ‘Yes I can, I will be a great big brother’ Scully smiles and hugs her boy tightly ‘That's my boy’ he puts his arms around her neck and kisses her cheek

 

Margaret looks at them smiling, William is a really special kid and a big joy. The kid pulls away from her mom's arms and looks at her with a bit of sadness ‘Mommy?’ she change her position and support her knees on the floor ‘Yes baby?’ he looks down with a pout ‘You will still love me, right?’ she smiles sadly and caresses her little boy's cheek with love ‘Oh my! I will always love you honey, you are my miracle, my perfect little boy, you don't have to be jealous, we will love you both very much, always! Ok?’ he leans forward and peck her lips ‘Yes mommy, I love you!’ she smiles ‘I love you more’

 

Margaret looks at them in tears, Mulder gets closer to them and holds Will on his arms helping Scully to stand ‘I'm very proud of you buddy, I'm sure you Will be the greatest brother’ he nods hugging his dad’s neck ‘I will daddy, I love you’ he peck his cheek soundly ‘I love you too buddy!’

 


	3. Anniversary

Two weeks later

The unremarkable house

Wednesday 7:32 am

 

She turns her head, and see him sleeping peacefully, so she just looks at him for a while smiling, after a few minutes, he opens his eyes and smiles ‘Good morning beautiful. Happy anniversary’ She smiles against his lips kissing him 'Happy anniversary Mulder’ he deepens the kiss holding her by the waist and making her rest her body upon his 'Is this the beginning of a celebration, Mulder?’ she asks not letting him break the kiss ‘This is whatever you want it to be’ he says biting her lower lip making her gasp.

 

Suddenly the door slams against the wall and little footsteps run toward the bed making them broke apart, and a pair of knees catch Mulder’s ribs making him groan in pain 'Hey buddy’ he says without air. Scully hufs a laugh feeling for Mulder. The boy hugs his father resting his face on his chest 'Good morning daddy’ Mulder kiss his hair and the boy extends an arm towards his mom making her move closer to them to hug them both, she kisses his cheek with a smile 'Good morning baby, you almost killed that with that jump’ the boy looks to his dad with concerned eyes 'I'm sorry’ he says in a whisper, Mulder smiles to him with tenderness 'It's ok buddy, just remember daddy's bones aren't as strong as yours’ the boy nods and squeeze his dad's arm 'I will daddy’ 

 

Scully kiss his son's forehead and stands walking to the bathroom a little pale, Mulder knows what's going on, so he stays with William and tickles him so that his own laughter hide the sound coming from the bathroom. When she returns, she is so pale that she looks like she is about to collapse, she sees the expression of terror on Mulder's face and half smiles. 'I'm ok, I'm really really' he looks at her, frowning and putting William aside as she sits on the edge of the bed, he stretches an arm to caress her back and she sighs with a forced smile 'Mulder, relax, this is normal' he sighs resignedly and takes William off from the bed carrying him in one arm 'Come on son, let's make a delicious breakfast for mom' she half smiles to her son ‘something with fruit, please’ Mulder nods kissing her forehead 'Why don't you take a bath, it might help you feel better’ she nods and walks towards the bathroom while they go downstairs.

 

After the shower she feels better, she wears jeans and a t-shirt, sneakers and her wet hair loosen. She has long hair now, something that didn't happen since she was in highschool, she loves short hair, but Mulder loves it long, so she is keeping it long for him. She looks at herself in the mirror and puts a hand in her belly with a sigh, but she smiles.

 

She walks downstairs and take a sit on the table while her men finish their work. William is standing in a chair to be as tall as his dad, he's doing the sandwiches while Mulder does the smoothies. They look adorable working together. 

 

Scully stands and hugs her son from behind making him jump with a laugh, she kiss his cheek smiling 'My handsome little chef’ he giggles turning to hug her right. But the peanut butter smell makes her feel sick again. Mulder see her pale face and puts William down, so she can run to the bathroom again. Mulder sighs and puts the plates on the table and helps his son take a sit, the boy immediately begins to eat innocent of everything. So he kiss his forehead and goes to check on Scully.

 

She is sitting on the floor resting one arm on the toilet, he face looking down and her forehead full of sweat. She looks up when he comes in and half smiles trying to hide her emaciated face. He kneels in front of her putting his hand on her shoulder 'You're very sick this morning, honey’ she nods closing her eyes 'What can I do?’ she shakes her head regretting it immediately, a new wave of nausea hit her and she empties the contents of her almost empty stomach in the toilet feeling tears run down her cheeks, he caresses her back holding her hair back 'If this doesn't stop soon, we can go to the hospital’ 

 

She falls to the floor again flushing the toilet, she cleans her tears from the effort and looks at him 'It's normal, there are days that can be worse than others’ he takes a wet towel and cleans her face, he stands and helps her out of the bathroom. William is still eating, his face, a goop of breadcrumbs and peanut butter. Scully takes a sit across the table looking at his face and smiles 'I guess those sandwiches are delicious’ the boy looks up and nods, she puts her sandwich aside and drinks her smoothie. Mulder takes the sandwich away before she feels sick again and eats his while standing leaning against the counter. 

 

An hour later they are resting in the couch while William watches cartoons on the floor, she is resting her cheek on his shoulder while he hugs her 'Should I cancel out lunch?’ she looks up frowning. ‘I know you're not feeling well, we can celebrate some other time’ she sighs and looks down to her belly, he puts his hand there kissing her forehead ‘This little one is giving you some trouble today, huh?’ she nods putting her hand on top of his 'I'm sorry Mulder’ 

 

He raises her face towards him taking her by the chin 'You don’t have to apologize Scully, we can celebrate it later. But spend the day curled up on your side is always a celebration for me' she smiles with glassy eyes and kisses him with sweetness 'I love you Mulder, thank you for four wonderful years’ he smiles pleased ‘We've been together for more than ten years Scully, and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world’ he kiss her again, holding her closer.

 

William comes running to them and sneaks in the middle to get warm, they smile and share one last kiss over their son. And Mulder is right, there is no better celebration that be all together and happy.


	4. Jealous

Our Lady of Sorrows

Two weeks later

Tuesday 3:22 pm

 

Scully walks through the corridors of the hospital. She has been working there for two years, her superior already knows about her pregnancy, that for her dislike is already beginning to be noticed. Today she has the ultrasound of week twelve, before entering her office her assistant nurse stops her in the corridor ‘Dr. Scully’ she turns to look at her ‘Yes, Debbie’ the girl hands her a couple of folders full of documents ‘Here are the records of the new patients and your husband has been waiting for you in the office for about ten minutes’ Scully nods half smiling ‘Thanks Debbie, by the way, how is Claire?’ the girl raise her eyebrows ‘She seems better, the Dr. Aldrich is with her right now’ Scully nods again resuming her way to the office ‘Ok, thank you’

 

Scully enters her office and Mulder is standing next to the bookstand looking some psychiatry documents ‘Preparing your next class?’ he turns towards her with a big smile ‘Hello beautiful, how are you feeling?’ she smiles walking inside ‘I’m good, Mulder’ he points the books still looking at her ‘Can I take this documents? This is really interesting’ he puts the folder on her desk and smile ‘I was taking them home for you’ he approaches and kisses her gently holding her waist ‘Why are you so perfect?’ she half smiles caressing his arms ‘I just know what you need’ he leans toward her and caresses her nose with the tip of his ‘That's just perfect’ she closes her eyes with a sigh and pulls away a little ‘You arrived very early, Mulder’ he frowns ‘I'm always punctual honey’ she nods ‘I know, love’ 

 

He bites his lip with a naughty smile ‘I love it when you call me that, I wish it was all the time’ she shakes her head avoiding a smile ‘That turns me on’ she arches an eyebrow ‘Shut up Mulder’ he leans closer again and kiss her, deeper this time, then looks down and caresses the roundness in her lower belly ‘How is this little one? Did you eat your fruit?’ 

 

Questions like that, make her think about how lucky she is to have Mulder, his tenderness and care make her see that she wasn’t wrong to entrust her whole life to that man. She smiles with tenderness caressing his cheek ‘I did, and we are fine’ he smiles putting a strand of hair behind her ear ‘Ok, Are you ready?’ she nods and takes off her doctor's smock and puts on her coat, he guides her out of the office with his hand resting on her lower back

 

They walk to the fourth floor, which is gynecology and obstetrics. Dr. Jones receives them and invites them to the consulting room ‘Dana, it's good to see you here, I haven't seen you lately’ she half smiles nervously ‘I know, I'm sorry, I've had a lot to do’ the doctor looks at Mulder and he lifts his shoulders with resignation ‘Well, then I should recommend you go slower Dana, remember you're pregnant’ she nods ‘I know, I will… and I notice it in my clothes, this baby is occupying more space than William’ Mulder nods smiling ‘That's true’ Michaela smiles ‘That's a good sign, let's check you out then’

 

The doctor does all the pelvic check and determines the size of the baby, then go to the ultrasound, listen to the heart and check the organs, the baby is in perfect health ‘Well Dana, you're in the last week of your first trimester, that means you are 13 weeks, not twelve as you thought’ she looks at Mulder raising her eyebrows ‘Ok, that's good’ Mulder nods smiling ‘No more nausea’

 

‘That's always good news Dana, are you taking your vitamins?’ Mulder answers before she can even talk ‘I'm taking care of that’ she smiles while Scully rolls her eyes ‘Good job dad, very good’ Mulder helps Scully off the stretcher and they walk together towards the exit ‘I'll see you both in a month’ Scully smiles and nods ‘Thank you Michaela’ the doctor smiles shaking her hand ‘It was good to see you’ Mulder says goodbye and they leave the room walking upstairs again to her office.

 

‘Well lady, can we go home?’ she nods with a sigh ‘Yeah, let’s me just get my purse and some documents I need to check’ he nods walking next to her ‘Ok’. In the 6th floor corridor they meet Scully's partner, Dr. Eric Aldrich ‘Dana, I was looking for you, Debbie told me you were in gynecology’ she nods and he looks at Mulder ‘Mr. Mulder, how are you?’ Mulder looks at him not very friendly ‘Very good, thanks’ the man notices the expression that Mulder gives him and looks at Scully again ‘Dana, I have some questions about Claire White, the child who was admitted a week ago, can you stay a little longer? It will just take a few minutes’ Scully looks up to her husband and then to Eric again ‘Yes, just let me go to the office for a moment’ the man nods without looking at Mulder ‘Sure, I'll wait for you here’

 

Mulder walks with Scully to the office and closes the door behind them ‘Scully, the doctor said you should take it slow, and we were going home, remember?’ she sighs looking into his eyes ‘I know Mulder, but this patient is important, she needs me’. Mulder looks away crossing his arms over his chest ‘You mean, Dr. Aldrich need you’ he says sarcastically, she looks at him half a smile and raising an eyebrow ‘You won't tell me you're jealous!’. He frowns looking away from her ‘Of course not’ he clenches his jaw and she knows she’s right, so she walks near him and puts her hand on his crossing arms trying to break his walls ‘Mulder, please, it'll only be a few minutes, you can wait for me here, ok?’ he still doesn’t look at her, so she uncrosses his arms and clings to him by hugging him by the waist 'You’re my one and only, Mulder' she says in a childish voice that makes him smile, he hugs her too kissing her forehead 'You are a cheater, Scully' she laughs in his chest hugging him tighter 'I'm going to agree, but if you take too long, I'll go find you, understand?' she looks up at him nodding  'Yes sir' 

 

He gives her a peck on the lips smiling ‘Scully?’ she hums ‘You love me right?’ she frowns ‘What? Mulder come on! What did I just said to you?’ he remains serious ‘Answer my question’  she sighs ‘Mulder… I have never loved anyone as I love you’ he smiles pleased ‘Ok, you can go now’ she shakes her head and kiss him, he watches her walk outside and meet Eric in the hallway, he doesn't like the way he looks at her, it's not like a regular coworker will look at her, and he knows everything about it, he was her co-worker once. He feels his blood burning his veins dying of jealous, but he controls himself for her, he doesn't wanna make a scene and embarrass her, so he follows them with his eyes until they disappear at the end of the corridor, he breathes deep and sits down to wait.

 

Twenty minutes later he sees her coming again looking worried, he stands up and looks at her with concern, she looks at him with sad eyes, she closes the door behind her and rest her face on his chest, he caresses her back while kissing her crown ‘what happened?’ she sighs feeling her lower lip trembling ‘She is very sick Mulder’ he frowns ‘Who?’ she crosses her arms behind his back tightly ‘Claire, my patient, there's no treatment for her disease right now, we just have to wait and see her reaction to the only medicine we can administer her while we find a solution’

 

He knows how difficult it is for her this job, he tried several times in the past to make her quit, but she wanna make a difference for ill children, thinking that's what she wanted if one of her own were on that position. He kiss her forehead tenderly ‘I'm sorry honey, are you okay?’ she swallows and nods ‘I'm fine’. They remain embraced for a little while until she pulls away trying to be strong, but he knows she's not fine ‘Let's go home’, ‘Yeah’ she says in a weak voice, he takes her documents and her purse, then holds her hand and walk with her to the parking lot, she seems tense, almost drained and he frowns with concern ‘Let's go for a pizza, I'm hungry’ she keeps looking ahead of them like totally lost in her thoughts ‘Me too’ he squeeze her hand trying to call her attention ‘Any cravings?’ she shakes her head with a sad smile

 

He opens the door for her and she gets in the car in silence, he walks to the other side and puts her things on the back, then gets in and look at her, she fastens her seatbelt and waits for him to turn the car on but nothing happens, so she finally looks at him with a frown ‘Mulder, what are you waiting for?’, ‘My wife’ her frown grows deeper in confusion ‘What?’ he looks deep into her eyes and hold her hand ‘I want to take my wife home, not Dr. Scully’. She looks at him with anger and sadness, she knows that she shouldn't take the problems of the hospital to the house and that makes her feel helpless, tears begin to roll down her cheeks although she struggles to hide them ‘Cry honey, vent your sadness in the car, I don't want William to see you like that, it's not fair to him’ she sobs hiding her face in her hands,  he speaks again with tenderness 'Can my beautiful wife promise me just smiles?’ she shakes her head ‘I can't’ 

 

He draws her to him with one arm and she cries in his chest 'Life is difficult honey, and you know it better than anyone else, we have the fortune of having a healthy son at home waiting for us’ she sobs whipping her tears trying not to wet his shirt 'I know that when you feel sad, you think that something like that can happen to our children’ he says putting his left hand on her belly 'But they are healthy and safe, Scully, we are healthy’ She nods and looks up to him ‘I want a pizza with pepperoni and mushrooms’ she says with a shaky voice that make him smile 'That's my girl’ He kisses her forehead and she looks at him holding his neck and kiss him with love ‘Thank you Mulder’, ‘That's what I'm here for’ He turns on the car and drives home looking for a pepperoni and mushrooms pizza.

  
  



	5. At breakfast

Two weeks later

The Unremarkable House

7:03 am

 

Mulder goes to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, William accompanies him sitting at the table and watching all his movements, the little boy loves help in the kitchen, he has a chef heart. Scully is getting ready for go to work while her men are in charge of the house.

 

‘Ok buddy, what do you want, pancakes or peanut butter sandwiches?’ Mulder asks already knowing the little boy's answer ‘Pancakes!’ he says with shiny eyes, ‘Very well, then come here and help me’ The child gets off the table and runs to his father's side to help him.

 

When Scully goes down the stairs she sees them setting the table ‘It smells really good down here’ she says with enthusiasm knowing her son will be delighted ‘We made pancakes mommy’ the boy says running to her and hugging her waist, she smiles to him caressing his hair ‘That's great baby, too bad I can't eat it, mommy is late’ the kid makes a pout looking to his dad, Mulder is not very pleased ‘Scully! You can't leave the house without eating your breakfast’ he says in a sad voice, she lays her head to the side and sighs ‘I can't Mulder, Eric called me, there's an emergency’ the boy goes to the table and takes a seat while Mulder puts a plate in front of him, he then looks at Scully clenching his teeth ‘Eric! I'm sick of that man, Scully!’

 

He puts her plates on the table with force and passes by her side with fury towards the second floor ‘Mulder!’ she says turning to see him but he disappears on the stairs. She sighs in frustration and goes to the table ‘Eat your breakfast, honey, meanwhile I'm going to talk to dad, okay?’ the boy keeps his attention on the food ‘Ok mommy’

 

She goes up the stairs and sees him standing by the window of their bedroom with his arms crossed over his chest, she talks walking towards him ‘Mulder, we already talked about this, don't make a whim, it's my job’ he turns to look at her with a serious expression ‘Your job is to take care of yourself and the baby’ she raise her voice in protest ‘I'm doing that too, Mulder’ he clenches his jaw in a disapproving way ‘Don't lie to me Scully, even more when you refuse to eat your breakfast’

 

She sighs pressing on her temples with her index finger and thumb and putting her other hand on her waist 'Come on, I'll eat something when I get there’ he shakes his head looking away, she gets closer to  him and holds him by his waist 'I think the real reason behind this discussion is that you are jealous’ he frowns still looking away, she puts her jaw on his arms looking up with half a smile, he sighs and look at her with a more relaxed expression ‘I've seen how he looks at you and it's not like a co-worker should’ she giggles kissing his arm 'You mean, like you used to look at me?’ he squint his eyes trying to hide a smile 'Honey, he never flirt with me, please don't do this now' she pulls away from him looking at her watch 'What am I doing?'.She sighs again frowning ‘Making me feel guilty when I haven't done anything’, ‘I know it's not your fault Scully, just ... aargh ok, I'm jealous, I'm sorry’ she hugs him again smiling and he does the same kissing her forehead.

 

She looks up and he kiss her sweetly ‘Just take care of yourself and the baby, can you do that for me?’ she raise and eyebrow ‘I'm doing that, Mulder’ he shakes his head ‘Okay, Just promise me you will eat your breakfast’ she close her eyes with frustration ‘Mulder, I'm late’ he tries to remain calm and speak sweetly ‘Ok, then I will pack your breakfast’

She frowns thinking about how sweet he is ‘Mulder there's no need’, ‘Yes there is, and you will take it’ she sighs knowing he won't change his mind ‘Alright’ he kiss her forehead again knowing she's compromising ‘Besides, the baby must be hungry’ she nods with half a smile ‘A little’ he shakes his head smiling ‘I love you’ she kiss him and tries to walk away ‘Okay, I'm leaving’ he continues kissing her without letting go of her ‘Honey, I really need to go’ she says breaking their kiss ‘Ok’ he says with a smirk

 

They go down the stairs and Will is no longer in his chair ‘Will? Where are you?’ she says looking how Mulder packs her breakfast to go ‘In the bathroom washing my teeth’ the boy yells, she smiles and answers ‘Come on baby, I'll take you to school’ she says holding her purse ‘I'm coming, mommy’. Mulder looks to Scully ‘Sure?’ she nods taking her breakfast ‘Yeah, it's close, it will take me a few minutes and I'm already late’

 

He walks with her to the door ‘I only have one class today so, I'll pick Will in the afternoon’ she did in the threshold ‘Great… wait, only one class, why?’ he smiles putting his hand on her waist ‘The University has some celebrations’ she frowns ‘And you won't go?’ he shakes his head ‘I prefer the time with my family’ she smiles and kisses him, Will comes running and grabs his backpack.

 

‘Have a nice day, buddy’ Mulder says while Will hug him ‘Thanks daddy, you too, I love you’ Mulder smiles ‘Love you too son, I'll go for you in the afternoon’ the boy's eyes shine ‘Great daddy, and we can eat ice cream’ he nods looking to Scully ‘Of course’ the boy yells running towards the car ‘Yeeeeyyy!’

Scully smiles and peck Mulder's lips ‘I'll call you when I get there’, ‘I'll be waiting for your call, I love you’ she smiles ‘Me too’

He kiss her again and watch her walk away. They wave goodbye and he goes inside again smiling.


	6. Fear

Three weeks later

Our lady of sorrows

4:23 pm

 

‘Hello!’ Scully answers the phone while walking to her office ‘Scully it's me’ Mulder says with an agitated voice and she immediately realizes there's something wrong ‘Mulder? What's wrong?’ she asks with concern ‘Go to ER’ he says while driving his car as fast as he can, she gets nervous and stops in the middle of the hallway with a pale face ‘What? Why?’ her voice is full of nerves now and he feels terrible ‘Will is there with your mom, I'm on my way’. She feels all around her stops and she can't breathe ‘What happened?’ her voice is shaky now and some people around look at her between whisper ‘I don't know Scully, just go’

 

She hang up and looks around confused, her mind is a whirlwind of terrible sceneries for her mother  and son. She runs to the elevator and down to ER with a dry mouth and cold hands. The place is full of people, a couple of doctors run next to a stretcher with a young boy in her direction, she stops breathing and her heart beats as fast as a mad horse, when they get by her side she realizes with relief is not her son, she looks  around again trying to recognize some, but it's almost impossible, she gets desperate looking everywhere and jumps with fear when suddenly a hand hold her by the shoulder, she turns around and see her mother crying ‘Mom! You're alright, thank God’ she says hugging her for life ‘Oh Dana! I'm sorry!’ it’s her mother's response, Scully pulls her away from her embrace ‘Mom, Where's Will?’ she shakes her head sobbing ‘He is inside, it was my fault’ Scully's breathing increases and she swallows with difficulty ‘Oh God! What happened?’ she says holding her mom by her shoulders, the woman keeps crying and looks down to the floor ‘We were going back home, he had his ball, you know how he loves it and then I don't know what happened, I… I just lost sight of him for a couple of seconds and… the car… I… I'm so sorry!’

 

Scully feels the floor disappear under her feet and a sudden dizziness force her to look for a chair to sit on, her mother hold her by her forearms stopping her from fall and help her take a sit, she leans her head against the wall and closes her eyes breathing deeply, Maggie looks at her with desperation, 'Dana, are you alright sweetie. Dana?’ tears roll down her cheeks and there's no answer, Maggie looks around trying to find a nurse ‘Oh my god, nurse, I need help, somebody help me, please’

 

Scully holds her belly with both her hands breathing through her mouth and trying to calm herself, but she fails miserably. A nurse arrives at their side and recognizes her ‘Dr. Scully, are you feeling well? Can I help you?’ she swallows and answers with a trickle of voice ‘I'm fine, I just... I need to breathe’

 

Mulder comes running and looks around, his mind works faster that it usually does, he needs to see  Scully first, he's worried about her and the effect this can have on her and the baby, he forces himself to think his son is alright. He reaches to see what is happening and runs next to his wife, kneels in front of her and puts his hand on her cheek ‘Honey, are you okay?’. When she hears him, she opens her eyes gasping and leans forward to hug him tightly, crying on his shoulder very overwhelmed, he embraces her caressing her back ‘Honey breath, just calm down, I'm here’ she squeeze him tight trying to calm herself inside his arms ‘Our son, Mulder’ he soothes her frowning with concern ‘I know, just try to calm down, it's not good for the baby’

 

He looks to the nurse and nods letting her know it's ok,  so the nurse nods too and walks away to see another patient. Scully sobs shaking inside his arms ‘Mulder, I need to know how he is’ he nods pulling her away from him to see her face ‘We'll find out, ok? Just breathe honey, breathe’ she nods looking into his eyes, he is the only one who can make her feel better, no matter what.

'Are you feeling better? Is the baby ok?’ she nods and he kisses her forehead with relief 'Alright. Stay here I'll go ask, but please stay calm’ she nods again and see him walk away from her.

 

She turns and looks at her mother who continues crying away from her ‘Come here mom, I'm sorry, this is not your fault’ Maggie remains stand next to her unable to look at her ‘It is, you have the right to be upset with me’ Scully sighs and reaches her hand to her mother's crossed arms ‘Mom, come on, sit down’

Margaret does as she says and sits next to her looking down at her hands, Scully puts her hand on her joined ones and squeeze with tenderness ‘Mom, You always take good care of Will, I'm sure he'll be alright. Just tell me… How was he when you brought him here?’ Margaret keeps looking down ‘He was bleeding in the head ... I just called an ambulance and they did something to him on the way ... but, he was still unconscious, I… I can't remember’ the woman is completely nervous and looking guilty so Scully tries to remain calm for her, and also for the baby ‘It's ok, calm down, you did what you could mom’ she finally looks up at her and Scully give her a warm smile 'Stay here’

 

Scully gets up and looks everywhere for Mulder, she finally catches him. Apparently he hasn't achieved much, he looks desperate too. She frowns looking at him and then looks around trying to think, everybody seems to be running around, but she needs information. She sees Dr. Coleman and goes to where she is walking fast before she can disappear too. ‘Nancy’ she yells at her waving her hand, the woman looks at her with a welcoming smile ‘Hi! I need your help’ she nods frowning ‘Dana, what's wrong? Are you alright?’ she says looking down to her belly. Scully instinctively caresses her belly with her right hand shaking her head 'We're fine, it’s my son. He was recently admitted and I need to know how he is’

 

‘William?’ Scully nods feeling her mouth dry again ‘Oh, I think he was admitted a little while ago, come with me’ Scully half smiles gratefully and turns around looking for Mulder, she yells his name and ask him to come with her, he walks toward her and holds her hand walking behind the doctor. ‘About twenty-five minutes ago he is here’ the doctor starts to say walking ahead of them ‘The nurses sutured the cut on his head immediately, he also has some wounds on his right arm, no broken bones, he is a strong and brave child, look for yourselves’ she says pointing into a stretcher where the boy is sitting, talking and smiling to a nurse, who is cleaning and covering the wounds on his arm

 

Scully looks at Mulder with teary eyes and squeeze his hand, he kisses her forehead smiling, she walks ahead with her arms open to hug her son ‘Oh thank God. Will!’ the boy turns to look at her and a big smile is drawn on his face ‘Mommy!’

She runs to his side and hugs him tightly crying and kissing his head ‘Mommy, look, another war wound' she huffs a laugh still kissing him ‘Why are you crying, mommy?’ she pulls away from him and smiles to the nurse ‘Because you're fine, love, you scared us all. How are you feeling?’ the boy frowns looking up at her ‘I'm feeling good mommy’ she kisses her forehead again and looks to the nurse ‘How is he?’

 

The nurse smiles finishing her job with his arm ‘He is really good, he has a strong head’ they both smile and the boy hugs her mom with his good arm. Mulder looks to them smiling still standing next to Nancy 'Thank you’. She smiles to him and nods 'He's a brave boy, apparently the car was not going very fast and managed to stop in time, but throw him to the ground. I think it was a miracle’ he nods and walks towards his family smiling.

 

The boy look at him and yells again 'daddy’ Mulder smiles and stands behind Scully messing with his hand, and putting his other hand on Scully's shoulder 'That's a hard head buddy, you really scared us’ the boy look up to him and half smiles with a frown ‘I'm sorry daddy, I missed my ball’ Mulder sighs holding Will's chin with his hand 'I hope you don't do it again Will, the streets are dangerous, always remain next to grandma’ he nods with a guilty expression. Scully kisses his forehead ‘Grandma is really worry about you, baby. Promise me you won't do it again’ The boy nods and draws an x on his chest with his index finger 'I promise’


	7. Magic Show

One week later

The Unremarkable House

Sunday 2:10 pm

 

The house is full of little kids running around, laughing, playing and eating all kind of candies and junk food. William is happy, he adores parties and play around with other kids, his whole classroom is here and a couple of kids from another group. He's fours years already, a vivacious and naughty red haired boy, with hazel eyes and a very bright smile, but he's also very obedient and disciplined, he's the perfect little kid. Scully can't believe it, she feels like the luckiest person alive, she's married with a wonderful and caring spooky man, with the  most sexy and irresistible bottom lip, great abs and arms, amazing father and husband, and out of this world lover, they have the most incredible son and are expecting a second child, what else can she asks for.

 

She looks out of the window towards the yard where Mulder, John and Walther are entertaining the children. Her mom and Monica are helping her with the food. Monica is absolutely thrilled to be next to her godson and see him grow as a healthy and sweet little boy. Margaret is the proudest grandmother out there and John and Walther are always there for them, no matter what. They are lucky to have them.

 

‘Are you sure about this Mulder?’ John says looking at him with scepticism, Mulder smiles looking at his face ‘You are even sceptic for this? I'm an expert man’ Skinner laughs hearing his answer ‘Yeah right!’. Mulder shakes his head and calls the children attention ‘Hey kids, who wants to see some magic tricks?’ the kids gather around them with enthusiasm and Mulder gaze to his friends with a triumphant look and both smile.

 

‘Oh god!’ Scully says looking to Mulder ‘What is it, sweetie?’ Margaret asks her frowning, Scully sighs and turns around towards the women 'Mulder and his magic show, I hope the kids don't get bored’ Monica laughs and Maggie hits her forearm lightly ‘Don't say that, Dana. Fox has a gift with kids’ she nods huffing a laugh ‘I know, but magic isn't his strength’ Monica shakes her head smiling 'I think he will do it great, even I never thought Mulder could be like this’ Scully looks at her with interest 'How?’ Monica smiles nervously ‘So good as a father and husband, I mean, he's not a very traditional man’ Scully laughs knowing is true ‘I know, he is better that I could ever imagine’ Maggie looks to both of them with a serious expression adorned with half a smile ‘I knew he was good since the beginning’ 

 

Scully looks to her mom with surprise ‘Really?’ she nods ‘Well, yes, he was so worried for you after your abduction, and that was not longer after you started to work together, so I assumed he always loved you, even back then’ she turns around to look at him throughout the window again ‘He was, but I don't know if it was love back then’

 

William comes inside running and go straight to hug her mother putting his ear on her belly. She puts her hand on his hair smiling ‘What happen baby? Are you feeling bad? How is that head?’ the boy looks up to her ‘I'm fine mommy, I just wanted to say hi to my sister’ she huffs a laugh with sweetness ‘Aww baby, but you don't know if is a girl yet’ the boy puts his ear on her belly again carefully ‘It’s a girl, I'm sure’

 

Monica and Maggie look at the boy with interest and smile looking at Scully ‘What makes you think that, Willy?’ Monica ask him and the boy turns his head towards her ‘I just feel it, in my bones’, Scully frowns with curiosity ‘In your bones? Who taught you that?’ he lifts his shoulders without letting go of her ‘I don't know’. 

 

The women laugh while the boy kisses Scully's belly, the baby starts to move inside her womb as wanting to demonstrate its presence ‘It's moving mommy!’ she smiles stirring his hair with her fingers ‘Yes, I know baby, it's answering you’. His eyes shine and a big smile spread in his lips ‘Hi little baby, I'm outside waiting for you’ he looks up to her mom ‘She can hear me, right mommy?’ Scully nods ‘Yes honey…’ 

 

The other two women just stare at them enjoying the moment and making Scully uncomfortable, so she tilt her son's face with her hand 'Now go back outside baby, your dad is doing the magic show for you’ the child drops his arms to the sides of his body with boredom ‘I know all his tricks already’. Scully knows exactly what he's talking about so she tries to hide a smile ‘I know, but he will be sad if he doesn't see you’ the boy looks up with a pout ‘Alright’ he says rolling his eyes, something he inherited from her, then he puts his hands on her belly getting closer ‘Bye sister!’ he says in a whisper and runs away ‘Don't run Will!’ Scully yells at him before he closes the door behind him

 

After the scene an awkward silence reigns in the kitchen causing Scully to turn to see his son sit outside with his friends ‘He is really in love with the baby’ Monica says making Scully turn towards them again ‘Yeah, and I'm grateful for that’ she says covering her belly with one of her hands. ‘When will you know the sex, Dana? Maggie asks her putting the ice cream cups in a tray 'two weeks ago the baby wasn't in the right position, we had another appointment next week but I couldn't get it, so we'll have to wait another week’ she says putting a spoon in each cup. 

 

Maggie looks at her pursing her lips 'You didn't manage to get an appointment or you didn't have time?’ Scully sighs without looking at her ‘Oh come on mom, I'm trying to get everything ready to be able to take maternity leave at least two months before’ Maggie shakes her head with disapproval, and Scully tries to ignore her. 

 

‘I'm sorry to intrude, but you must take care of yourself Dana’ Scully looks up to her ‘I know, and I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine, I promise’ Monica nods ‘What says Mulder about this?’ Scully looks at her with a sigh ‘He's angry with me… and jealous about Eric’ Margaret looks at her frowning ‘Who is Eric?’ Scully finish her work on the trays and crosses her arms over her chest ‘He is my partner in the hospital, we treat the hardest cases’ Monica smirks ‘Is he into you?’ Scully raises her eyebrow ‘I don't think so’ 

 

Margaret licks her lips and gets a tray ‘Okay, let's bring these trays out and enjoy the magic show before Fox gets more angry… you need to try and work less Dana, ok?’ she nods getting another tray while Monica gets the other one ‘I'm trying’ 

 

When the women go out the magic show is ending, so they wait a moment and hand the ice cream to the little ones. Everyone looks very happy, even William seems to enjoy his father's show. Mulder approaches Scully and she looks at him smiling 'It seems that someone finally learned to do magic tricks' he laughs nodding 'woman of little faith' she shakes her head and puts a hand on her belly caressing a circular shape in a specific spot, he looks at her and smiles ‘Is it kicking?' she nods ‘Yeah, it's been very active today’ he takes the tray from her hand and put it away while getting closer to her and putting his hand under hers on her belly, he feels the kicking and smiles. 

 

She looks at him and sighs, gets a little nervous and looks at his hand on her belly, he kisses her on the forehead and pulls her towards him with his other arm 'I don't want to be angry Scully, you don't know how much it costs me to stay away from you, forgive me' she frowns and rests her face on his chest 'I'm sorry too, Mulder' she looks up to him and he kiss her softly with a smile ‘I guess we just can't stay away from each other’ she nods with a blush ‘I missed you’ he kiss her again promising himself don't get angry with her again.

 


	8. Complications

Two weeks later

Our Lady of Sorrows

Saturday 8:20 am

  
  


Scully gets dress as fast as she can, she has been sleeping a lot and seems to be late all the time now ‘Honey’ Mulder says walking inside the bedroom 'I’m sorry, Mulder, I'm almost ready’ he smiles taking a sit on the bed 'We still have time, honey’ she sighs and pick a blouse from the closet, he gaze her with a smirk 'What do you think it is?’ she turns around frowning 'the baby, I mean’, 'Oh’ she says looking down to her belly ‘I'm starting to believe what William says, because of the size of my belly and because of my cravings’ he smiles ‘Well, he'll be the first to know, he's ready and waiting in the living room, can you believe it?’

 

She smiles and shakes her head buttoning her blouse, he approaches from behind and puts his hands on her belly caressing it gently, she giggles ‘You’re tickling me, Mulder’ he smiles hiding his nose on her neck. The baby turns in her belly, kicking at Mulder’s hand pressing against her skin ‘I think you're right, this belly is slightly bigger’ she hits his arm interrupting him ‘Shut up, Mulder’ he bites her earlobe ‘You're super hot when you're pregnant, you can't be more beautiful Scully’ she shakes her head 'Should I stay pregnant forever?’ he turns her around toward him ‘Hey! everything that comes from you is perfect. You are caring our child, and I'm so in love with you’ she puts her hands on his shoulders and kiss him 'I love you’ he pulls her closer kissing her deeper. 'We have to go Mulder, we're late’ he smiles in her lips ‘Ok, but you won't escape tonight lady’ she giggles ‘I promise I won’t, now let's go’ 

 

They walk downstairs and William is sitting on the couch with his hands over his knees completely still, the tv is off and he is quiet ‘What are you doing baby?’ Scully asks him standing at one side of the couch, the boy looks at her with a serious expression ‘I have been waiting for you both’ Mulder laughs and Scully scold him with her sigh ‘I’m sorry baby, we can go now’. The boy stands and walks towards the door without looking at them, Scully hides a smile behind her hand.

 

They walk down the hospital corridor, William walking in the middle of them holding their hands, it's Saturday and the hospital is relatively empty, they go up to the elevator and William presses the button on the fourth floor ‘Are you ready to meet your brother or sister buddy?’ Mulder says squeezing his son's hand, the boy looks up at him ‘Yes daddy, but it's a sister’. Mulder looks at Scully and she shakes her head raising her eyebrows ‘What if it’s a boy? You won't love him?’ the boy looks at her wrinkling his eyebrows as if he were an old man ‘I will love him too, mommy’. Mulder and Scully exchange glances and try not to smile at the seriousness of their son.

 

They enter the echo-sonogram room and Mulder carries William in his arms so he can see the screen better, the doctor begins the exam putting the gel on Scully's belly and passing the handle up and down looking for the heartbeat. Soon after, the baby's heartbeat echoes throughout the room ‘That's a strong heartbeat. Can you hear it Will?’ the boys nods with enthusiasm ‘Yes, it's fast’ The doctor Jones keeps moving the handle and looks at them smiling ‘Well, it looks like it's in a good position to see the sex, are you ready?’ the boy opens his eyes ‘Yeaahh!’ he says raising his voice. Scully shakes her head while Mulder laughs. 

 

Scully holds Mulder’s hand and squeeze it, while he winks at her smiling. ‘Well it seems that the prediction was correct, it's a girl’ the boy can’t be happier ‘I knew it!’ he says looking to his dad ‘Well done, buddy’ Scully huffs a laugh with tears in her eyes ‘Oh my god!’. William looks down to her smiling ‘A sister, mommy’ she nods smiling ‘I know baby. Are you happy?’ the boy nods and stretches his arms towards her, Mulder bends over a bit so that the little boy will reaches his mother and kisses her. The doctor smiles and print some photos for them. Mulder puts William down and helps Scully take a sit, she finishes cleaning her belly and button her pants ‘An uber Scully’ Mulder says putting his hand on her belly, she smiles caressing his cheek and then follows the doctor to her office while Mulder stays with William outside. Micaela performs the routine exams - weight, pressure and measurements. 

 

After a few minutes Scully comes out looking at the floor and frowning, she seems nervous, Mulder leaves William in the seat eating a chocolate bar and approaches her with concern ‘Scully, what's wrong?’ she looks up to him like surprised ‘Oh, uh ... well. It looks like I have gestational hypertension’ he frowns without understanding what she says ‘What that mean?’ she swallows and sighs ‘It means, my pressure is slightly high. I have to do a strict diet if I don't want it to go higher… or I can develop pre-eclampsia and put my life, and the baby's life in danger’. He runs his hand through his hair nervous, and doesn't know what to say, she looks up to him and hold his hand ‘We're fine for now, the baby is growing healthy. I have to take some urine tests to rule out protein and I need to rest’ he nods ‘It’s going to be fine’. She nods looking at the ground and sighing deeply ‘Scully look at me’, she looks into his eyes with tears threatening to come out ‘I will take care of you, both of you, ok?’ she nods licking her lips ‘Let's go home’ she says in a whisper. He puts an arm over her shoulder and they walk towards William with low spirits.

 

When they get home Scully sits on the couch and William sits with her turning on the television, Scully's mood is down and Mulder knows it, she was silent all the way to the restaurant where they had lunch, the same happened in their way back home, she was silent caressing her belly with her eyes lost on the horizon, while he was in charge of entertaining William with songs and stories. And she’s still quiet, William is a quiet child, so he doesn’t give much importance, although he is very intelligent and knows that his mother is not acting as she usually does. ‘Mommy?’ he says touching her arm with his hand, she half jumps when she feels the touch and turns to look at him with surprise 'What's up baby?’ she says sweetly. The boy lay his cheek on her arm watching her 'Is something wrong?' she frowns turning a little towards him and raising her arm over his body so that he lies on her chest while she hugs him ‘No baby, why?’ 

 

The boy hugs her squeezing her with a sigh 'Because you're very quiet and you aren’t paying attention to me' she frowns feeling guilty, the fact that something is happening with the baby doesn’t imply that she should neglect her first child 'I'm so sorry honey, please forgive me' the boy half smile in her chest ‘I forgive you mommy’ she smiles and kiss his crown. Mulder takes a sit next to them putting his arm behind her ‘Are we okay?’ he asks her, she nods with a sigh ‘I’m sorry Mulder’ he shakes his head kissing her forehead ‘It’s ok honey’, he puts one hand on her belly and feels the kick under his hand, he caresses it in small circles smiling ‘Everything will be fine’ he whispers in her ear ‘I will make sure of that’ she turns her face and kiss him softly. William looks up and makes a funny face ‘gross’, they both smile and she ruffles the little boy's hair with her hand.

 

Later that night he falls asleep before her, the pregnancy causes him to sleep while she suffers with insomnia, she turns towards him and finds him with his eyes closed, she leans closer to him and kiss him, his lips draw a half smile but he remains with his eyes closed and his breathing calm. She smiles and raises her shirt leaving her belly exposed, she sleeps on the blanket because of the heat, while he covers himself with it up to his neck, she yawns and rest her hands on her belly, the baby is very active under her skin and she smiles closing her eyes.

 

A new baby is something she dreamed about for a long time, the mere fact of being pregnant again is a miracle. She promised herself she will do  everything to be healthy. She feels a hand upon hers and she opens her eyes looking at him, he isn't sleeping after all 'I love you’ he says pulling her closer to him. The baby rolls again inside her womb making him smile against her neck ‘She’s a little monkey’. She nods huffing a laugh ‘I know, just like her brother’ he kisses her neck and both close their eyes. After a few minutes the baby also appears to be setting in for the night.


	9. Doctors

Two weeks later

8:45 pm

 

Mulder is sitting in the couch looking at the TV screen off, Scully hasn't answered her cell phone for four hours, the last time he spoke with her she told him that she was going home, William is already asleep and Mulder is nervous, she always answers the cell phone, something is wrong.

Suddenly he listens to a car outside and immediately stands up and looks out the window, it's Scully's SUV, he opens the door, it's cold but he goes out to receive her, she walks towards him without looking into his eyes, something is definitely wrong. She goes up the stairs and looks at him, her eyes are red, she seems to have been crying all afternoon, he hugs her with one arm and they go into the house together. He helps her take off her coat and they sit on the sofa, she remains silent and more tears fall down her cheeks, Mulder seems not to breathe, his pulse is accelerated, “Is there something wrong with the baby? Is she alright? Something terrible happened?” he can’t think clearly. She looks at him and seeing the terror in his eyes puts her hand on his leg and squeeze it ‘We're fine Mulder’

He takes a deep breath and feels the world moving again, he can’t really imagine that something bad will happen to Scully, not after everything they have already faced together. He looks at her more calmly, then puts his arm around her shoulders and pulls her towards him. He won’t ask anything, he knows she will tell him when she’s ready, in that sense she hasn’t changed, when someone tries to force things, they only achieve that she closes in herself; so he only caresses her arm and gives her a kiss on the forehead. She sighs and swallows, after a few minutes a broken voice reaches his ears ‘I lost a patient’

He hugs her with both his arms and she puts her face on his chest crying. She wets his shirt unable to stop crying ‘Don't cry honey, I'm here, everything is fine’ she shakes her head holding his shirt with her fist ‘No Mulder, it’s my fault’ he sighs soothing her ‘It’s not Scully. You can't save the world’, she sobs whipping her tears with the back of her hand ‘Her parents think it was’ 

 

He kiss her head closing his eyes ‘Claire?’, she nods with a sob. ‘I'm sorry honey, I really do. But please stop crying’ she shakes her head ‘I can't, I'm sorry, I guess hormones aren't helping me’. He can feel her pain and guilt, that breaks his heart. She has always taken her job very seriously, and if there is someone committed and responsible, it is her. Her heart is very big and her desire to improve the lives of others makes that everything affect her. Especially when her hormones get everything worse by 200%. 

 

She remains on his chest for a couple of minutes and calms down a bit, then she puts her head on his shoulder and he kisses her forehead again ‘I'm sorry’ she says feeling guilty ‘It's alright honey. But where were you?’ she looks down caressing her belly ‘Parked on the road’ he puts his hand on top of hers ‘That's dangerous Scully, you know that’ she sighs with trembling lips ‘I know... sorry’ she says to both, him and the baby.

 

He tilt her head up putting his index finger on her chin ‘Stop apologizing, none of this is your fault, parents will always blame the doctors, but you know it's not true, you did what you could, just like everyone else, these things happen and you can't stop them, just think about the baby and your own well-being’ she nods and peck his lips lightly ‘I did, I know I did, but she... why bring a kid into this world just to make her suffer’ he sighs shaking his head ‘That's a question without an answer… How old was she?’ she looks to the void like visualizing the little girl ‘Six, just six years old that must have seemed like an eternity’ he takes one of her hands and kiss it looking at her intently ‘She is finally resting from her pain’

 

She nods, tears still rolling down her cheeks, but she is a lot calmer inside Mulder's arms ‘Thanks Mulder’ he smiles ‘Why?’ she looks up to him half smiling 'For understand me and for saying the right words at the right times’ he smirks caressing her cheek ‘What can I say? That's my superpower’ She smiles and kiss him deeply feeling the baby jumping in her belly. ‘Let's go to sleep, you need to rest’ she nods ‘I really do, but this little monkey won't make it easy’. He smiles caressing her belly 'She really is exactly like Will’ she huffs a laugh with a sigh 'Yeah’ 

 

He stands up and help her do the same, she groans feeling the day tiredness in her lower back, she puts a fist on her back while Mulder guide her upstairs. In the bedroom she walks to her drawer and choose an old Mulder’s Lakers shirt to wear, he smiles from his side taking out just a pair of pants 'That's a good choice, honey’ she half smiles taking a sit on the edge of the bed and taking her shirt off, he kneels in front of her to help her with the shoes, she sighs relieved and moves her toes feeling free, she wears the Lakers shirt and then take her pants off.

 

They wash their teeth together and then go to bed, he offers her a massage and she agrees grateful, with his hand movement the baby seems to calm and she smiles 'Why are you smiling honey?’ he says still working on her back, ‘The baby is sleeping now thanks to your hands’ she says in a low voice, he leans forward and kiss her cheek ‘I‘m glad’. He turns off the light and lies behind her in a spoon position, it’s comfortable for her and wonderful for him, he loves have Scully inside his arms, their bodies fit perfectly. ‘Are you feeling better?’ he asks her in a whisper, ‘A little’ she says closing her eyes ‘Everything will be better tomorrow, just sleep, I will curse god for a while’ she smiles and squeeze his hand taking it closer to her heart.

 


	10. Fever

Next morning

7:25 am

 

Mulder enters the room and sees that Scully is still lying on the bed ‘Honey, are you awake?’. She doesn't answer but he can't see if she is awake because she has her back to the door, he goes around the bed and comes in front of her, Scully has her eyes closed and her cheeks are red, he sits next to her and puts the back of his hand touching her forehead, she’s burning and all his senses become alert. ‘Scully? Scully open your eyes!’ she frowns and opens her eyes slowly ‘Mulder, what's wrong?’ she says with raspy voice, he touches all her face with the back of his hand ‘Scully, you're boiling in fever’

She frowns again swallowing and licking her lips ‘What? Mulder. No, I'm not’, ‘Yes honey, get up, let's go take a bath’ he says holding her hands and helping her sit on the bed ‘Mulder, I'm tired’ she says protesting with a childlike voice ‘Ok, we'll go to the doctor right now’ she closes her eyes pouting ‘Oh god’ he frowns ‘Let's get up’. He helps her stand up and takes her to the bathroom. She sits in the toilet bowl and he helps her take off her pajamas to put her in the shower, his face is the reflection of panic and concern ‘How are you feeling?’ he says while helping her get inside the tub ‘Cold’ she says crossing one arm on her chest ‘Scully! You're sick’ he says while getting the right temperature for the water ‘You're right, I just wanna sleep’ he puts her under the water and she shivers ‘No, we are going to see the doctor’

He takes off his own clothes and gets inside with her ‘I think you just want to take a shower with me and see me naked’ she says with a smirk, he smiles and kiss her forehead ‘Well, that's true too’. She bristles and shudders while he bathe her ‘It's cold’ he frowns ‘No, it's warm’ she frown ‘I know, but I have a fever’ he looks at her with surprise ‘Finally’ she rolls her eyes and clings to him shaking ‘It must be a virus’ he frowns washing her hair ‘Are you sure? I think crying so much makes you sick’ she hits his arm smiling ‘I must call the hospital to explain my absence today’ he kiss her forehead finishing his work ‘That can wait’.

He wraps her in the towel and takes her to the bed, she sits on the edge shaking and looks at him running around the room gathering her clothes, she smiles ‘I love you Mulder’, ‘I love you too Scully’ he says still moving around. He help her get dress and she pouts ‘Forgive me for being so stubborn’ he smiles stopping and looking into her eyes ‘Hey! that's one of your best qualities’ she shakes her head buttoning her pants ‘Not when I'm pregnant and I keep working as if I'm not, and I also lose patients because I'm not doing my job correctly’ he take her by the shoulders making her look at him ‘Stop! you did your best’ she frowns and looks down while he help her with the t-shirt 'Let's go now, you're shaking’

She walks downstairs while he wakes up Will and pack a bag for take him to grandma's. The boy yaws and reaches his eyes with his fists 'Daddy, where are we going?’ Mulder talks while preparing his backpack ‘Hey buddy, we're going to take you to granny's while I take mom to the hospital’ the boy frowns more alert ‘Is she sick daddy?’ he nods putting him some sneakers ‘Yes, it seems that she has a little fever but don't worry’ the boy stands with another yawn 'Will the baby be okay?’ he take his hand and walk with him out of his bedroom 'They will be just fine’

Scully puts two cups of tea in the table and a sandwich with orange juice for her son. Mulder looks at her frowning 'Scully what are you doing?’ she raise an eyebrow smiling 'Mulder, I'm fine,  you can take care of me if you want to’ she kisses her son on the forehead ‘How are you sweetie?’ the boy caresses her belly frowning ‘I'm fine mommy, but you're sick’ she puts her hand upon his ‘Just a little baby, but we are fine’

She takes a sit next to her boy and Mulder kneels in front of her, she see his puppy face and smiles putting one hand upon his ‘I already talked to the doctor, she says it might be a bug, but she will do a new protein test and monitor me for a while to make sure that we are well, so don't look at me like that’ he smiles and kiss her hand ‘Good, I will go to get properly dressed and Will can bathe where your mother’ she nods ‘Great idea’

 

* * *

 

‘Well Dana, you have the pressure a little higher, there is no presence of protein in the urine which is a good thing, the baby is very active, that's a good sign. Right now you have a virus, so you can go home and stay there for the next couple of days. I'm sure Fox will take good care of you’, he nods holding her hand. ‘I will recommend an ultrasound every two weeks from now on, okay?’ she nods a little stiff ‘Don't stress, you both are fine’ she says walking away ‘Thanks Doc’ Mulder says right before she leaves.

Scully sighs caressing her belly, Mulder sits on the edge of the stretcher still holding her hand 'This is a good sign, right?’ she nods with half a smile but she seems a little tense ‘What's the matter?’ he asks. She swallows and look up to him 'It's my pressure Mulder, I think I would have to talk to Eric and stay at home, I don't want something bad happen to the baby because of me, I feel I'm screwing everything up’ he caresses her cheek with tenderness ‘Stop blaming yourself Dana, you hear me?’ She nods trying not to cry, she’s tired of it. He squeeze her hand making her look up to him 'I do support your idea of staying at home, it will be good for you both’. She nods and stands up, he does the same and kisses her forehead 'Let's pick up Will and then we can go home. I can take care of you’ she smiles and leans forward to kiss him ‘You always do Mulder’

 

* * *

 

‘Dana! How are you dear?’ Margaret Scully says opening the door ‘I'm fine mom’ she says giving her a hug, Maggie looks at Mulder looking for the answers her daughter won't give her ‘She has a virus, they sent her medicine and rest, don't worry mom, she and the baby will be fine’ she smiles touching her daughter's forehead ‘Thank God honey, but you still have a fever’ she nods and walks inside 'Where is Will?’ Maggie sighs and calls the little boy ‘Willie? mom and dad are here’ 

William runs down stairs smiling to his mother ‘Slow down baby’ she says reaching her arms to him. The boy hugs her tightly ‘Mommy, how's my little sister?’ she smiles looking down to him 'She's okay baby, everything is fine’ the boy smiles kissing her belly.

‘No hello for me?’ Mulder says to his son, the boy looks up and smiles in a funny way ‘Yes daddy’. He pounces on his father and Mulder carries him in his arms kissing his cheek, the boy holds Mulder by the neck and whisper in his ear ‘Are they really fine?’ Mulder huffs a laugh, even the little boy knows already that fine or okay hasn't always that meaning with his mother 'Yes they are buddy, they are’

Scully sighs thinking William is just like his dad, overprotective. Margaret looks at Scully but she doesn't seem in the mood to talk, she looks tired. Mulder looks at Margaret and sees her expression and Scully's way of acting, then desperately seeks to end the painful situation ‘Alright, let's go home, mommy has to rest’ the boy jumps down from his arms and runs upstairs to bring his backpack. Scully finally turns towards her mother and half smile ‘Thanks for taking care of Will, mom’ Maggie looks at her with tenderness ‘That is always a pleasure honey. I'm glad you're both fine, just call me if you need anything, ok?’ she nods and hugs her ‘Thanks mom, I love you’, ‘I love you too dear’

William comes down again running 'I'm ready daddy’, 'Say goodbye to granny’ the boy extends his arms to her and hug her 'Bye granny, I love you’ she gives him a kiss and hug him tight 'Bye my little one, love you too’ Mulder opens the door and Scully walks down the stairs towards the car holding William's hand, ‘Thanks mom, I will keep you updated’ he says winking to his mother in law ‘Hope you visit us soon’ she smiles giving him a hug ‘I will, thank you Fox’

 

* * *

 

Mulder closes the door behind him while Scully walks ahead ‘Alright, off to bed lady, I'm going to make you a soup, meanwhile watch TV with Will’ she turns to look at him pouting ‘Can I sit here? I don't want to lie down too soon, it gives me back pain. Besides, this way I can keep an eye on you’ she says putting her hands on his chest. He smiles taking her from her lower back with both hands ‘Hum, ok, I'll bring you a blanket. Are you feeling good?’ she nods ‘I am. Just tired’ he kiss her softly and walks with her to the couch helping her take a sit.

William runs downstairs again taking a sit next to his mother. Mulder goes up and brings them a blanket, they both get under it embraced ‘I already got jealous, I hope you two make room for me when I get back’ he says walking to the bathroom and wetting a cloth for Scully. When he gets back both Will and Scully smile, the little boy talks ‘There's no room for you here, daddy’ Mulder squint his eyes putting the cloth on Scully's forehead ‘If you don't open up, you'll risk being a victim of a tickling attack’ the boy open his eyes with fear ‘Nooo! Mommy made me say that, there's a lot of free space here daddy’ Scully laughs holding the cloth on her forehead and Mulder leans closer to her 'So you are the naughty girl’ he says in a sexy voice, she shakes her head smiling 'I will punish you later’ he says kissing the tip of her nose and then kissing William's forehead.


	11. Eric

Two weeks later

Our lady of Sorrows

10:42 am

 

Scully walks to her office with Mulder, he’s gonna help her get her things, she finally agreed to take her maternity leave, her doctor insisted, and she feels is the best for the baby and for her. Mulder is happy to take her home and take care of her, as well as spend more time with her son, after his birth she was at home a year and a half with him, this will be an opportunity for them to reconnect before their daughter is born, although Scully is Will's favorite and always will be.

 

When they get to the office Eric is outside waiting. He looks at them with interest when they get to him, Mulder is not happy to see him, after having been displeased for some weeks with Scully because of him. Scully looks at him nervously knowing that seeing him is not very pleasant to Mulder ‘Dana, Mr. Mulder, how are you?’ he says greeting them. Mulder frowns and responds ‘We are good thank you, Is there anything we can do for you?’. Scully holds his arm with both her hands to prevent something from happening between both men ‘Actually, I need to speak with Dana’ he says a bit uncomfortable.

 

Scully swallows nervously, she can’t say something that angers Mulder and doesn’t want to make Eric feel bad, he has been a great work colleague ‘Well, you can speak freely with my husband here, Eric’. He looks at her with surprise while Mulder smiles sarcastic, he clears his throat and speaks ‘Well, I know this is your last day, but, I can't let you go Dana, we have a lot of things to do, there's new patients and we haven't finished our research… I need your help’. Mulder moves a little forward and Scully pulls him towards her ‘I'm sorry Eric. but my family is first. I did my part in the research and I trust you'll know what to do with the remaining patients’.

 

He rubs his teeth by squeezing his jaw 'Dana, I don’t want something like what happened to Claire to happen again, there are many things at stake right now, everything will be fine if you stay a couple more of weeks'. Scully licks her lips with a sight, think about Claire still affects her, she squeezes Mulder's arm unintentionally and he understands that the man's words didn’t make her well. 'Look Eric, my wife is very affected by what happened to that little girl, and for that reason we are leaving right now, there will not be enough words you can say to make her change her mind'. 

 

the man does not take Mulder's words with pleasure and looks at Scully with accusing eyes 'Yes, it was your fault, you are an irresponsible one, and much more when you leave here today leaving your patients abandoned' Scully gasps with surprise, never someone I had said something so hurtful, much less when more susceptible is found, Mulder's anger grows inside and releases himself from Scully’s hands, taking a step forward and staying extremely close to the other man ‘Stop your car Eric, you won't talk like that to my wife, she has been working harder than you do. What kind of man talks like that to a pregnant woman who has been his partner for two years?’ Mulder's voice is low but threatening.

 

The man doesn’t panic and looks at Scully over Mulder's shoulder ‘That’s why a doctor should not be a mother’, his words hurt Scully like the poison of a snake, she looks down to the floor with trembling lips, Mulder pushes the man making him stagger and stumble against seats in the hall, Scully covers her mouth with her hands to prevent a scream from escaping her lips ‘Back off and shut up if you don’t want my fist all over your face’ Mulder says with anger, the man stands up recovering his dignity with evident panic, Scully holds Mulder’s arm trying to stop him from start a fight, knowing security will be on Eric’s side ‘Mulder, please’ she whispers behind him, Mulder turns to see her and sees her face of sadness and fear, he turns back to the man and shakes his head denying 'I hope never to see you again, coward' Mulder says walking inside the office and leaving the man embarrassed in the hall.

 

Mulder closes the door behind him with obvious anger on his face, Scully is in front of him with her back to him and a sob is heard in the office, he looks at her with a frown and turns her towards him taking her by the arms, she looks down frowning, tears rolling down her cheeks, her pulls her towards him and she rests her face on his chest ‘Shh honey, don’t worry about him, he’s a jerk’ she hugs him tight unable to stop crying ‘I knew he was bad news. Who the hell he think he is?’. 

 

She sighs breathing through her mouth. He kisses her hairline and caresses her back ‘He’s such a loser, I guess he’s just frustrated sexually, he might even be a eunuch’ that makes her laugh on his chest and he knows he accomplished his mission. He pulls her away a little to look at her face ‘Are you okay, Scully?’ she nods and moves a hand away from his back to wipe away her tears, he puts one hand on her belly ‘Is she okay?’ she looks down half smiling ‘She’s fine’ she says putting her hand upon his, he leans down a little and kiss her softly, she looks at him a little embarrassed ‘I’m sorry Mulder, I never saw him like that before’ he frowns shaking his head ‘Don’t you dare to apologize for him’ 

 

She sighs and squint her eyes ‘I was afraid of you hitting him’. He swallows knowing that his behavior wasn’t the best, but he had to put that idiot in his place ‘I’m sorry honey, but he was being an asshole. I couldn’t let him telling you those things and get away with it’ she tries to look at him seriously but can’t hide a smile ‘What?’ he says frowning, she giggles this time unable to stop herself ‘He was very afraid Mulder, you destroyed him’. He smirks taking her closer to him ‘I did right?’ she tiptoe and kisses him ‘Oh yes!’ she says in his lips, he smiles biting her lower lip a little ‘It will be better if he moves away from my beautiful wife, I can be very dangerous’ she laughs pushing him away ‘Shut up, Mulder’.

 

She surrounds the desk and opens a drawer 'Come on Mulder, let's vacate this office, I wanna leave'. They both get to work and collect all the papers, books, paperweights, picture frames and other stuff that Scully kept on her desk and other surrounding drawer units ‘You have a lot of junk here, Scully’ she shakes her head and a smile forms at the corners of her lips ‘I don’t think it's more than what you keep in the studio’ she responds with sarcasm. He smiles pleased ‘Touché’. 


	12. Vacations

Three weeks later

Hawai

  
  


‘Mommy look, the beach!’ William says walking ahead of them next to his grandma ‘Yes baby, go!’ the boy runs and Maggie walks a little faster behind him 'Don't get too far Willie, wait for me’ Maggie yells at him, the boy stops and holds her hand to get in the water. Mulder walks next to his wife holding her hand, the swing their arms like a teenage couple, she caresses her belly with her other hand. She's wearing a long white dress, flat sandals and a hat to cover her face from the sun. He looks at her with shining eyes 'You look so beautiful honey, that dress drives me crazy’ she giggles squeezing his hand 'Shut up Mulder’ he stops and turns to her holding her closer 'I love you Scully’ she smiles crossing her arms behind his neck 'I know’ she says pecking his lips ‘Humm, is that all?’ she smiles ‘Yes, what else do you wanna hear?’ he pulls his face away from hers looking around ‘Oh I don't know, surprise me’ she shakes her head and kiss him again ‘I love you too Mulder, and you know that’ he smiles on her lips biting her softly ‘Oh really, I didn't?’ she huffs a laugh ‘Shut up!’ 

 

She pulls away and they walk again holding hands ‘We are going out tonight’ he says looking to their son, she looks at him frowning ‘What? Where?’ she says stopping, he smiles pleased with her surprise expression ‘A fancy restaurant for my lovely wife’ she opens her mouth to protest and he puts his index finger on her lips ‘And before you say anything, your mother will stay with our boy, she knows we still have to celebrate our anniversary’ she raises her eyebrows 'But’ he interrupts her again ‘No, no, no, I don't wanna hear any but, we are going to eat, then we will have the whole night for us. And I bought you something’ she smiles trying not to cry ‘Aww Mulder’.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Go have fun, it's about time for you to celebrate’ Maggie says kissing her daughter, Scully half smiles a little nervous 'We'll be fine Dana, it's almost bedtime’ Scully sighs nodding ‘Thanks mom, if something happens, please call me’. Mulder smiles shaking his head, Maggie smiles understanding her feelings ‘I'll call you, don't worry’ Scully turns to her son who is resting comfortably in Mulder’s arms ‘Good night baby, see you tomorrow’ she says kissing his cheek ‘Bye mommy, I love you’ she smiles caressing his arm ‘Love you too baby. Be good with grandma’ he nods ‘Yes mommy’ Mulder kisses his forehead and put him down 'See you later buddy, love you’ the boy smiles 'you too daddy’ 

 

They walk outside waving goodbye. Mulder takes Scully's hand and squeezes it with a smile ‘Are you ready? You feel good?’ she smiles softly 'I am, Mulder’. He gaze her with a warm look, she turns to him asking him “what?” with her eyes, ‘You look beautiful in that dress’ he says softly, she smiles pleased ‘You actually made a great choice, honey’ he nods ‘Thank you, but everything looks beautiful in you, so I won't take the credit for  this one'. She leans her head on his arm and giggles ‘I'm nervous’ she says softly, he huffs a laugh with amusement ‘Yes, you look like a schoolgirl’ she punches his ribs laughing ‘Shut up Mulder’. 

 

They get in the elevator and go down ‘Why are you nervous?’ Mulder says looking into her eyes, she blushes a little ‘I don't know, it's been a long time since we had time for ourselves, not to mention that I'm expecting a daughter and ... I guess I'm excited’ he leans forward and kisses her ‘I love you Scully’ she giggles again, in the sweetest way and he smiles warmly 'I love you too’ 

 

* * *

 

 

The restaurant is almost full, just two blocks away of the hotel. Scully looks around impressed, it's a very fancy place and she feels good with Mulder’s dress code choice, she's wearing a long blue dress a little loose from the bust line with a pearls necklace, her long hair in natural waves pinned at one side with a pearls pin. A waiter guide them to their table, Mulder walks behind her putting his hand on her lower back as he always does, he leans forward and catch the camomile scent in her hair ‘You look hot Scully’ he whispers in her ear. She blushes and looks over her shoulder without seeing him directly saying “thanks” only with the movement of her lips, he helps her take a sit and then he sits across the table looking at her, her blue eyes shine and her red lips smile.

 

He feels butterflies just looking at her, she's glowing and her smile is brighter than ever ‘Everyone is looking at you Scully, you steal all eyes, I feel very lucky to be able to call you my wife’ she blushes and holds his hand upon the table ‘Aww Mulder, I never thought that I would be able to share my whole life with you, not after how you looked at me the day I showed up in your office and you told me that they had sent me to spy on you’ she smiles raising her eyebrows ‘which was true, but I trusted you, from that moment Mulder, why? I can't explain that, I only know that you are a vital part of my life’ she smiles kissing her hand ‘Are you renewing your votes in a restaurant?’ she blushes even more ‘Shut up, Mulder’ He kisses her hand again ‘I adore you Scully, thank you for filling my life with love, with illusion, with joy, with children, with truth, a truth that I could never have found alone’. A tear fall down her cheek accompanied by a smile, he stretches out his arm to wipe her tear with his hand ‘Don't cry, we haven’t ordered yet’. They both laugh looking at each other in the eyes.

‘We are celebrating 12 years of partnership. Tonight I just wanna see you smile’

 

* * *

 

They walk through the corridor holding hands, she plays with her necklace looking at the floor, he smiles looking at her ‘Are you still nervous?’ she looks up at him smiling ‘No, I'm happy’ he smiles brushing his arm against her ‘Why is that?’ she pouts looking deep into his eyes 'Because I have you in my life’. They stop at the door and he kisses her hair, the opens the door of their room and let her get in first, she looks around impressed, she turns around to thank him but he immediately kisses her passionately. She gasps surprised ‘Who is a little impatient?’ she says smiling ‘I am’ he says with a moan covering all the corners of her mouth with his tongue. 

 

He walks with her towards the bed, she moans enjoying his kisses ‘You taste like wine’ he moves his mouth away from hers looking at her with concern ‘Is that bad?’ she shakes her head looking for his lips again ‘Not at all, I miss wine’ he kiss her soundly ‘You can have me’ she bites his bottom lip softly ‘That's tempting’. She begins to unbutton his shirt with agility and desire, he takes her under her thighs and back and carries her to the bed, she get scare with his action knowing her belly make her heavier, but he smiles feeling the baby between them, so she crosses her arms on his neck and kiss him again. He puts her on the bed and stares at her with love. ‘You're the most beautiful woman I know’ he says almost with devotion, she blushes knowing that he feels every word that says, she finishes unbuttoning his shirt and he help her take it off.

 

He kneels in front of her and removes her shoes kissing her ankles, she giggles feeling tickles that rise up to her neck ‘I love you Scully’ he says kissing up her leg making her moan, she brings her hand to his hair pulling him closer to her ‘I love you more, Mulder’ she says lowering her hands down his back while he goes up her dress. He lays her on the bed while leaving kisses all over her body and she feels her heartbeat increase ‘Take it off, Mulder’ she says almost begging ‘Not yet’, he says raising her dress up to below her breasts leaving her belly naked and begins to kiss it tenderly making her shudder with desire, the baby begins to move under the skin of her belly and Mulder follows each movement with his lips. She feels desire but at the same time a deep tenderness for that man that makes her crazy, she loves him with all her being, with his madness, with his tantrums and his paranoia, he is her perfect opposite, her confidante and her protector. She feels tears in her eyes and blinks them away while he pulls her dress off over her head, then his lips are all over her neck, her clavicula, her shoulders, her chin and her mouth. She moans with pleasure, he knows what she likes and how, she digs her nails into his back and looks eagerly for his lips on her breasts ‘Make love to me, Mulder, to eternity’

 


	13. Vacations II

The next day

Hawai

 

Scully sitting on the floor crossed legged, applies sunscreen to William all over his back and arms, the little one is as white as her and turns red under the sun's rays, they are sitting under an umbrella very close to the sea's shore. Mulder comes to sit next to them after swimming for a while 'Is he ready to enter the sea with me?' he asks to Scully, she agrees 'I just need to apply it on his face and he will be ready' she says, turning the child towards her to apply the cream on his nose and cheeks. The boy doesn’t sit still looking around, the last time they had taken him to the beach was barely two years old and he had not been able to enjoy it alone, now he runs from one place to another and flees to the waves laughing ‘Stay still baby, I'm finishing’ the boy looks at her and stays still while Mulder laughs.

 

Mulder stands and the boy follows him ‘Come with us Scully’ he says stretching a hand to her, she smiles and shakes her hand caressing her belly ‘I have to wait for mom, Mulder. I’m sure she will be here soon’ he nds and takes Will’s hand walking with him in towards the sea, the boy jumps on each wave laughing nervously, when the water reaches his chest, Mulder carries him in his arms and continues with him until it reaches his own abdomen ‘Are you okay there buddy? He asks to his son who looks nervously around ‘You want us to go back?’ he says while a new wave hits them splashing water to the child's face ‘You won’t let me drown daddy, right?’ Mulder smiles cleaning the drops of water from his face 'Of course not son, I got you' the child clings to him by the neck with a shy smile.

 

Scully looks at them smiling, the boy seems nervous, but Mulder always knows how to calm him, for her it is important that her son loves the sea as well as his whole family. Maggie comes to her and smiles 'I'm sorry how long it took me Dana, but I had to go to the hotel for more money' Scully looks at her frowning 'Mom, why didn’t you ask for it, I have here in my bag'. Maggie sits next to her daughter putting an ice cream jar right in front of her ‘No Dana, I have already bothered you too much, I want to contribute. Besides I bought something for the baby I saw in the shop next to the ice cream parlor’ Scully shakes her head opening the jar and filling the glasses ‘What did you bought?’ asks Scully trying not to sound very curious but absolutely dying to know. Maggie smiles and takes a little bathing suit out of a bag, it’s pink with blue, white and purple flowers, cute ruffles around the waist and the loaders, Scully chuckles with watery eyes ‘Awe mom, it’s adorable’ she says holding the little garment and putting it upon her belly.

 

Mulder arrives from the sea with his son in his arms, the boy smiles broadly, Mulder puts him on the floor and smiles at Scully 'What a beautiful outfit, honey' he says with a wink, she smiles looking up and covering her eyes with her hand 'It's a gift from mom, isn’t it perfect?' he nods and smiles at his mother-in-law 'Absolutely, thank you mom' she smiles pleased as Will sits on her legs and eats his ice cream. 'You had fun honey?' Scully asks her son combing his hair with her fingers, he nods filling his mouth with more ice cream, she smiles and folds the small bathing suit putting it inside her bag. Mulder stretches his arms to help her stand up, she complains as she stands with her hands on her lower back, he kisses her forehead ‘Can we go swimming now?’ he asks her holding her with one arm, she looks down to her mom and she nods, so they hold hands and walk towards the sea.

Both walk until the water covers her belly and only reaches a little below Mulder's waist, he grabs her by the waist with both hands and she does the same putting her hands on his forearms. She feels lighter inside, the baby’s weight it’s removed from her by the water. 'Do you feel good?' he asks her staring at her, she nods with a smile 'I feel great', he looks at her and laughs 'Great? wow, that's new' she giggles looking down into the water to her belly ‘I do feel great, Mulder’ she looks up again and he kiss her deeply, she gasps with surprise but corresponds to his kiss with passion. He puts a hand under her hip and lifts her into his arms, walking a little farther until the water reaches his chest, then helps her to float on the water by placing one of his hands on top of her face to shade her eyes, the sea calms down and she floats calmly completely relaxed.

 

They walk back to their spot in the sand and find Will asleep under the umbrella with his head resting on his grandmother's legs. Scully smiles tenderly looking at his little one, Mulder stands behind her putting his hands on her belly 'He looks like a little angel, but not so much when he's awake' he says smiling, she hits him lightly on the arm shaking her head ‘You put that bun in my oven, so if he’s not an angel it's your fault’ Mulder laughs and kiss her hair ‘Well, maybe this bun’ he says caressing her belly ‘will be more like you’ she rests her head back on his neck closing her eyes ‘I just want a healthy baby, and she can be as perfect as you’ he leans down and kiss her on the lips softly ‘I love you, Scully’ she smiles feeling her heart full of love.

 


	14. Babyshower

Two weeks later

The Unremarkable House

3:17 pm

 

The door of the house opens once more and an old friend pokes her head looking in, Scully gasps with surprise and goes to embrace her immediately ‘Oh my God El, is so good to see you’ Ellen hugs her smiling as thrill as she is ‘Oh Dana look at you, you look beautiful’ she says pulling her away and looking down to her belly, Scully half smiles caressing her belly ‘Thanks, even if it's not true’, Ellen smiles ‘It is’ she leans closer to her lowering her voice ‘I'm glad you found the time to have a family, even with the jerk’. Mulder clears his throat behind Ellen interrupting them ‘Who is a jerk?’. Both women jump and Scully blushes ‘Nobody’, Ellen turns around and looks up to Mulder ‘Finally we meet’ she says shaking his hand, he smiles warmly ‘Fox Mulder’ she nods smiling ‘Well, you will no longer be the jerk’. Scully opens her mouth in surprise and look at Mulder embarrassed ‘Nice to meet you too’ Mulder says to her and then moves closer to Scully who is completely red by now ‘I didn't know I had been a jerk at some point in my life, honey’, she opens her mouth trying to find the right words ‘I... I didn't say you were a jerk, but you were addicted to work’ he shakes his head with a serious expression and she looks down to the floor not knowing what to say. He laughs looking at Ellen ‘I was a jerk, but she saved me, so I’m just Mulder now’, Scully looks up frowning and he kisses her forehead, then he walks to the living room to talk with John and Skinner. 

 

Scully remain looking at her a little flushed, Ellen takes her arm and she half jumps, Ellen laughs whispering closer to her ‘He’s so handsome’ she says with a giggle, Scully squints her eyes shaking her head ‘I can’t believe you said that, it was years ago’. Ellen looks at her with an apology ‘I’m sorry Dana, but he’s certainly not a jerk, or at least, a very handsome one’, ‘Shut up’ she says walking with her to the kitchen ‘Oh God, Dana. I have missed you so much’ Scully smiles ‘Me too El. I can’t believe you’re here’. Ellen leans in the counter looking at her ‘Your mom found me and I’m so glad she did it. Look at you! Married, two children. Speaking of that, Where’s your son?’ Scully opens the fridge and extracts a ham and cream ‘He’s out with his Godmother, they should be here by now’ 

 

While she speaks the front door opens and the little boy runs inside towards the kitchen and hugs her resting his face gently on her belly ‘Mommy, we’re back’. Scully smiles warmly hugging his son’s head against her ‘Where have you been, baby?’ the boy looks up to her with a grin taking a little box from his jeans back pocket ‘We bought you this, mommy’. SHe frowns and takes the box form his hand ‘For me? What is it?’ she asks with curiosity. The boy giggles given her space ‘Open it, mommy’ she walks to the dining table and unwrap the paper of the small box, when she opens it gasps with surprise ‘Oh my god baby, it's beautiful!’ she says holding the necklace in her hands, it’s a golden chain and a golden “D” with little diamonds, she smiles widely knowing it was Mulder’s idea. ‘Did you like it, mommy?’ the boy asks right behind her, she turns to see him smiling ‘I love it, dear’.

 

‘Aunt Moni, helped me choose it’ he says pointing to Monica who is almost next to Ellen in the kitchen, Scully looks towards where her son points and it is the first time she noticed Monica since they arrived, then she turns and realizes that everyone is watching her. She blushes, and clear her throat looking at Monica again 'Thank you Monica, it's beautiful'. Monica shakes her head smiling noticing her blushing ‘I didn’t do anything’. Suddenly she feels a pair of hand on her belly and Mulder’s chest on her , she leans her head to the side and looks up to him ‘Thanks Mulder, I love it’ he smiles kissing her cheek ‘It was Will’s idea’ she frowns smiling and looks down to her son again ‘And what’s the occasion Willie?’. The boy looks at her with a triumphant and tender expression at the same time ‘Not everything can be for my little sister’ she leans forward and kiss him ‘Awwe I could eat you!’ he giggles and kisses her too. Then Mulder helps her to wear the necklace that is just below her golden cross 'Now this one won’t be alone' he says passing a finger over the cross, she stands on tiptoe and kisses him lightly to avoid the looks of everyone. He pulls her towards him deepening the kiss and making her blush again, he grins seeing her cute pink cheeks and pinch her cheek while walking away back to the living room.

 

She sighs and turns again to see Ellen, Monica, her mom and William looking at her, she then looks to her boy and then to Ellen ‘El this is my son, William. Say hi to my friend Ellen, baby’ the boy stretches a hand to her smiling ‘Hi Ellen!, I’m William Mulder Scully and I’m four years old’. The women laugh and she shakes his hand ‘Hi Will, I’m Ellen, your mom’s friend since we were on high school’. The boy frowns holding her mom by her legs ‘You two were little?’. They laugh again making the boy half smile ‘Of course honey, you will be old like us, someday’, ‘When?’ he says with interest ‘Later in life’ she says caressing his cheek ‘I hope in a very long long time’, the boy doesn’t seem to understand it very well but he nods and kisses his mother's belly, and goes to the living room to talk with the men.

 

Scully smiles and grabs a tray with sandwiches to take to the living room, the other women take the drinks trays following her, the house is almost full already, only Bill and Tara are missing, apparently the children of all preferred to stay at home to attend a baby shower. There is a corner full of gifts that Maggie has been responsible for organizing so that Scully can open them later during the party. After everybody is chit chatting again Mulder speaks ‘Alright people, gather around, I have a task for all of you’ Scully looks at him curious knowing it won’t be fun for her, he walks to her and hugs her with one arm ‘I guess you all hugged Scully when you got to the house’ Scully shakes her head while he takes a pink ribbon from the table ‘so everyone is going to cut a piece of this pink ribbon, the size you think is the belly of my beautiful wife, there is a very special gift for the one who hits’

 

Scully covers her eyes with one hand hiding her face from everybody whispering ‘Oh God’, he huffs a laugh wrapping the ribbon around his belly ‘I will start’ he says cutting the ribbon after four laps around his own belly. Scully hits his arm frowning ‘Mulder!’ she complains making everyone laugh, he hugs her kissing her forehead ‘I know the size of this beautiful belly, honey’ he says caressing her belly with one hand ‘But it will be not fair if I win, right?’ She makes a pout looking at the floor and nods, he kisses her forehead again smiling ‘It was funny’ he whispers in her ear while the ribbon goes to one hand to another, ‘No it wasn’t, with two laps would have been enough’ she says rolling her eyes ‘Come on baby, I'm an entertainer’ he says biting her ear and making her giggle 

 

‘Impressive Ellen’ he says after he has measured each of the ribbons around his wife's belly and see that the closest, almost perfect measure, it’s Ellen's ‘Here is your trophy, he says putting a little box in her hands, she unwraps the gift and finds a mug inside that says “Sure, Fine, Whatever”, and a little hairy bigfoot inside the mug. Scully smiles shaking her head. Nobody understands the joke, nobody has to understand it actually, but for her it's a surprise to see that he remembers exactly her words, in a case in which he ended with her patience and she just wanted to get away. Ellen looks at them without understanding but appreciates the gift. He approaches Scully and whispers in her ear, 'I'm still your Big Macho Man?' she giggles looking up to him 'You are'

 

William comes running to hug his mother and puts his ear on her belly ‘Mommy, how's my little sister going to be called?’ Mulder and Scully look at each other and smile, the guests anxiously await the answer Scully sighs and looks down to her belly running a hand over it ‘She's going to be called... well I think everyone knows we aren't really good with names. But since your name is William’ she says looking to her son ‘Then your sis will be Katherine’


	15. Pregnant days

Two weeks later

9:10 am

 

Scully can no longer sleep, and when she does she must do it on several pillows to be able to breathe, the baby has been pressing on her diaphragm for a couple of weeks and Mulder is terrified watching her struggle to breathe properly, she always looks at him smiling to reassure him, but that doesn’t make him feel better, seeing Scully suffering or with some discomfort is something he can’t stand. She took a sit on the couch an hour ago and now she’s resting peacefully and he thanks her god for that.

 

William is at school, something more to thank, because while the little one is at home he doesn’t let her Mom rest for a minute, always by her side looking for activities to do together. This new semester Mulder decided to have only four classes in the University, to take care of Scully and have a chance to spend more time with the baby when she is born. So everything goes according to plan, appointments every two weeks to ensure that both the baby and Scully are in perfect condition of health, vitamins, medicines for pressure and a lot of rest.

 

An hour later she wakes up gasping, and runs a hand over her swollen belly with a sigh. Mulder walks towards her from the kitchen while smiling - Hey honey bunch! - he says with a grin, she rolls her eyes smiling - Hey poppy head - they both laugh and he helps her take a sit stretching his hand to her - How are you feeling? - he says taking a sit next to her, she yawns and smiles - I could sleep, that's something - she says laying her head on his shoulder, he kisses her hair with tenderness - I’m so glad Scully, see you struggle with this pregnancy makes me nervous - she huffs a laugh pulling her head away from him and taking his hand between hers - I know, but I’m fine. Now help me stand I need to pee - 

 

When William comes from school they are ready to go to the medical appointment of week 32, the little boy is always excited to go to the hospital with his mother, something that he didn’t inherit from either of his parents, because both of them hate hospitals, maybe it is due to everything they have had to go through them and after her last meeting with her colleague, Scully may not return to work in hospitals again.

 

\- Dana? Come on in - They say hi and walk inside, Mulder helps Scully to get sit and then he does the same sitting William on his legs. They talk a little about her pain in the back, her breathing problems and her swollen feet, then she lays down in the stretcher while the Dr check on the baby's position and size, weight and pressure - Alright Dana, the baby hasn't turned yet wich is normal, your pressure is under control, I can see daddy is doing a good job - Mulder looks at Scully proudly making her smile ‘Now lets see this little princess, Will’s favorite part’ the boy nods with a grin agreeing with the doctor.

 

\- At 32 weeks she has a good development, 16.7 inches and weighs 3.8 pounds, her lungs are still not completely formed, her heartbeat is great, she might rotate in the next week and after that you will be ready for the birth, Dana - says the doctor smiling to the family. Scully sighs with relief, since she was diagnosed with high pressure she’s been trying to be careful, she knows her birth will be different, she won’t be able to remain standing or sitting for long periods of time, she would have to find other positions to ease her pain during the contractions, but that’s fine. She just wants her delivery to be normal, not like William’s.

 

One week later the baby is in the right position to the birth and Scully can breathe better, she still doesn’t feel a lot of pressure down her pelvis, but the baby definitely dropped a little. - I saw you could sleep again last night - Mulder says holding her by her waist and kissing her when she comes down the stairs after taking a shower, she smiles on his lips - The baby dropped, so I can breathe again - He looks at her with wide eyes and pulls her away to caress her belly - Really? So she's ready for come and meet us - she nods smiling - I guess you are waddling now - he says with a grin making her hit his arm - Shut up, Mulder - he kisses her forehead smiling and she forgive him - Now I will have to pee every fifteen minutes - she says putting her hands upon his and he laughs - I prefer that one - she nods - Me too -

 

Scully waddles to the couch while Willam comes down ready for school and frowns looking at her - Mommy, why are you walking like a penguin? - Mulder laughs from the kitchen and Scully can't help a smile spread over her lips - Well baby, your sister is making me walk like this, she's ready to come and see you - she says caressing his hair with her right hand, he looks up to her with a grin and then kisses her belly putting his hands on her sides - I'm ready to see you too, Katie - Scully smiles warmly and leans down to kiss his forehead - Now go take your breakfast, daddy will take to school in ten - 

 

Scully takes a sit carefully and feels a contraction, harder that the last ones, as the doctor says the Braxton's would be stronger after the baby dropped and they are, she caresses her belly controlling her breathing - Are you ready to see your family, Kate? We can't wait to see you baby - she says smiling. Mulder looks at her from the kitchen smiling, he can't wait to see their daughter, a new illusion, a new tiny hands in his hands, a new pair of healthy lungs screaming at night, diapers and Scully's lullabies. He feels a warm on his chest just thinking about it.

 


	16. Happy Birthday Mulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to my all times favorite FBI agent

It's their last appointment before the birth, she's been having very strong Braxtons and she's sure the baby will be born in the next couple of days, the doctor says everything looks great, but recommended a C-section due to her pressure. She isn't sure about that, she wants a natural birth and if everything goes well it might happen. Mulder is anxious, he's been running around doing stuff and helping her with all he can, he wasn't there the whole way with William, she didn't squeeze his hand with every contraction, he didn't whisper 'you're doing it great' in her ear, he didn't massage her back and rock her back and forward to ease the pain. But he knows he will have to do it this time and he's scare, even if he doesn't say it, his whole body seems to be collapsing with fear.

 

-Mulder - she says startling him. He's knuckles are white on the wheel and his body is stiff as a piece of wood - Mulder, what's wrong? - she says putting her hand on his tight. He swallows and looks at her with a fake smile - What do you mean? - he says looking to the road again.

 

She sighs and caresses his leg with tenderness - Why are you so nervous, honey. Everything will be fine -. He feels his body relax under her touch and sighs too, she smiles warmly - You will do it great Mulder - he chuckles shaking his head - I should be telling you that Scully - she nods caressing her belly - I know, but I don't mind. I just think you're overthinking -

 

He is indeed overthinking, he is being irrational, he should be more confident about his own skills, he's the only one who can make her feel better, no matter what, every single time she feels safe in his arms, she gets calm listening to his voice, he will do it great, like he always does.

 

-Are you ready for your birthday surprise? - he looks at her grinning - I don't know why you like celebrate my birthday, Scully - she smiles looking away through the window - Because the day of your birth is important to me - he smiles and holds her hand kissing it, she knows how to make him feel special - I love you Scully - she smiles to him squeezing his hand - You too -

 

When they get home Maggie is serving lunch - I hope you're hungry - she says putting the food on the table - How's Katie? - she asks while Scully takes a sit - She's fine, ready to come meet us - she says caressing her belly absently. Mulder carries his son from the living room and sits next to him on the table, Maggie sits in front of Dana across the table and says the prayers.

 

The rest of the day is quiet. Movies, popcorn, chocolate cake, soda and beer. Maggie will stay for the weekend. Mulder is sure Scully asked her to come and help her with his birthday, and he isn't wrong, they made all the arrangements two weeks ago, he won't forget this birthday. - How are you feeling, Scully? - he whispers in her ear caressing her hair, she's been resting her head on his shoulder for the last half hour after four trips to the bathroom - Like I need to pee again - she says and he stands to help her. They all watch her waddle to the bathroom, they are used to it by now, she is just resigned.

 

The next morning when he walks down, the whole house is decorated with grey balloons with alien faces and a lot of breakfast choices are served on the table, Scully seems animated, her cheek are pink and a big smile adorns her face - Happy birthday my love - she says while he walks towards her and pulls her closer to kiss her deeply. He smiles in her lips feeling the baby jumping in the middle of them - she's saying happy birthday too - Scully says biting his lower lip, he holds her tightly feeling overwhelmed with feelings.

 

When she pulls away he is crying - Mulder, what's the matter? - she says frowning while pressing her palm to his forehead, he leans closer resting his head on her shoulder - I love you, so much - she smiles feeling tears in her eyes - Aww Mulder, I love you too honey - he kisses her neck and then pulls away to kiss her forehead too - I don't need birthday presents or parties, I have you and our family, he says resting his forehead in hers with his eyes closed, she sighs and wipes her tears away to do the same with his. - Stop it, Mulder - he chuckles pinching her nose - Thank you, Scully. Now let's check on this breakfast - she huffs a laugh and helps him choose.

 

Two hours later Scully bends forward in the couch feeling a contraction in her lower belly and her back, she gasps and breathes through her mouth. There's no one around her, Mulder is upstairs taking a shower and Maggie is out with Will picking up the lunch they had ordered a week ago. She curses the timing and stands up to stretch her back, but then she feels water running down the inside of her left leg, she looks down and groans with exasperation.

 

This isn't what she planned, not in Mulder’s birthday celebration, she goes to the kitchen for a towel and walks back to the living room throwing it to the floor and cleaning the pod with her feet, then she walks upstairs to get change but has to stop in the middle of the stairs with another contraction hitting her, she moans clenching her teeth. When she gets to the second floor Mulder is coming out if the bathroom smiling - Hey! - he says with a smile, she half smiles walking to her drawer and getting a new pair of pants - What's wrong with the pants you're wearing -he says looking down to her legs. And there it is, his panic expression invading his whole face, she sighs frowning.

 

-I guess you're birthday gift will be one we haven't planned - she says supporting herself in the shelf to change her clothes. He doesn't move, he's totally petrified, his face is getting red and she rushed to him putting her hand on his face - Mulder, breathe - he nods and breathes again looking at her with horror - I'm sorry - she says  turning around and walking towards the bathroom.

 

This is it, he thinks. He has to help her, she's in labour, his daughter will be on his arms soon, that tiny little body will be with them soon, the thought make him smile and he moves, he runs, he rushes himself to her and holds her from behind kissing her cheek - Scully, we're gonna have a baby - she shakes her head raising an eyebrow looking at him through the window - I know Mulder, I have been carrying her for nine months - he chuckles embracing her belly with his hands, she puts her hands on top of his smiling - Are you nervous? - he asks. She sighs - No, I'm anxious - he smiles and let her do her things while he puts on some clothes. When she comes out again he is ready and the bags in the car.

 

She sits for a moment in the edge of the bed panting, Mulder sits next to her and puts his hand on her belly, the feeling under his hand is a super tight skin and he open his eyes amazed - Wow, that has to hurt - she nods frowning and a moan escape her lips, he caresses her belly until the pain is gone - We have to wait for mom - she says looking into his eyes - Of course not, I already spoke with her and she is going to the hospital with William. She frowns and her lower lip trembles - I'm sorry, Mulder - he shakes his head caressing her cheek - No, I'm having the best birthday ever, you are giving the best present ever, honey - she rests her head on his shoulder and nods.

 

On the way to the hospital that took them less of half an hour she felt seven contraction and she can't believe how fast the baby is coming, when she gets down of the car she gets dizzy and Mulder is right next to her to hold her - Honey? - he says with evident concern, she looks up and her forehead is filled with sweat pearls, her frown deep, her breathing fast, her eyes full of concern - We have to hurry - it's all she says while she holds her belly with one hand and his arm with the other one. As soon as they get inside they give her a wheelchair and take them to a room.

 

William runs to her mom and hugs her tight kissing her cheek - Mommy, is my sister coming? - Scully nods trying to smile - Yes baby, she is -. Maggie holds the boy hand and squeeze her daughter's shoulder - Everything will be fine sweetheart - she says walking right behind them towards the room. They wait outside while she changes her clothes, wears the hospital gown and the doctor checks her dilation, blood pressure and the baby's heartbeat. - You're at 6 centimeters Dana, your pressure is a little high so we will give you Pitocin if we want the baby out fast and healthy, you will have to remain in bed during the delivery process - Scully nods feeling a new contraction hitting her.

 

Mulder looks at her with concern and then to the doctor - Her contractions are every four minutes, is that normal? Will she be okay? - the doctor nods giving him half a smile - We will keep them safe - she says giving her one last look and leaving the room. He holds her hand and she squeeze it until her contraction is over, soon after that a nurse comes to put her the medicine intravenously, a band in her belly to monitor the baby's heartbeat and the pressure monitor on her finger. Mulder looks at her and tries to smile, he knows she's worried now and she needs him - Don't worry Scully, I'm here and I will make sure everything is fine - she sighs and nods resting on her right side - Can you believe she will have my same birthday? That's the best birthday gift ever Scully, I'm sure you planned that too - she giggles shaking her head - This is definitely not what I planned, Mulder - he leans down and kiss her sweetly - Well, we will eat the food and the cake later, but this is definitely an unforgettable birthday honey, I'm sorry you have to fight with the pain - she push him away while a new contraction hit her.

 

An hour later the doctor says she's ready to push, he soothes her with words of encouragement and love while she almost breaks the fingers of his hand squeezing him hard, she moans, groans and cries, the pain is too intense and her pressure although controlled, makes her feel more heated and tired, after twenty minutes pushing they hear her cry, and they cry with her. At precisely noon, a small reddish baby with brown hair and blue eyes is placed on the wistful breasts of her mother leaving her father speechless, he cuts the umbilical cord with shaking hands and holds her for the first time with teary eyes, he looks down to his wife and smiles widely, she smiles with her hand on his tight - Happy Birthday Mulder - and he laughs, a long and pure laugh full of sweetness and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Third part of my trilogy "Our love and life" hope you enjoy it. As always, all the feedback is welcome, Xx


End file.
